The School Records of Horitsuba
by TrueDespair
Summary: A series of funny oneshots involving our favorite characters at the Horitsuba Academy. School life will never be the same. -Ongoing-
1. Fake, Fake, Fake!

First chapter of this new set of funny stories of Horitsuba~! ^_^

**Inspired**: **Leia de Flourite** wanted something like this and i thought it was a good idea. I just didn't have much time to start it until now...and this idea jump-start it. XD

* * *

**Explanation:** My mom told me that she posted a fake status about her saying that she's divorcing my dad and her friends went _ballistic. _It was a very funny idea so i wanted to try it out in a similar fashion. ^_^

**Warnings: **Imagery to say the least and the fact i sorta don't know how facebook works. (And before anyone asks, I don;t have one and never will; just putting it out there) ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them; never will

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Fake, Fake, Fake!**

**

* * *

**It was the best prank that Fai has ever thought of…it was also the _last_ prank he will ever do for a long time. However in his opinion…it was well worth it.

It was during spring break in the Horitsuba Academy and Kurogane, the gym teacher was away on vacation (for one reason or another). However that made a very bubbly chemistry Teacher very sad…and bored. So after hours of just watching television, he came up with an idea.

He ran to the home computer and signed up on his account of Facebook.

He heard the door open as Yuui walked into the house with a few bags. "Hello? Brother, are you home?"

"I'm here~!" Fai called out as he was on the screen; checking for friend updates and soon-to-be birthdays. "I'm just on the computer~!" He heard Yuui making a noise of acknowledgement before the sounds of footsteps were heard on the tiles of their kitchen. He then grinned as he clicked on his status. "Now then, let the fun begin."

**Fai (SexyKitty66)**

_Changed his status from "Single" to "In a relationship"_

_**0 seconds ago*Like*Comment **_

Then the chemistry teacher just sat back and let the internet do the magic.

Sure enough; after just two minutes later….

**2 mins ago* 18 likes* comment**

He grinned. "My my, It seems that I have friends who care about my status~!" He looked at who wanted to comment on his changed status.

**Sakura (PinkPrincess)**

_Is it true Fai-sensei? You found someone?_

Fai could only chuckle at the innocent girl's question. All the more reason to spice it up a bit.

**Fai (SexyKitty66)**

_Yep, it's true~! I found someone to love~!_

Then before he knew it more people decided to join.

**Syaoran (AsianFighter)**

_Wow, Fai-sensei! That's good to hear._

**Himawari (SunflowerGal)**

_I'm so happy for you Fai-sensei!_

**Doumeki (PriestWarrior)**

_Cool._

**Watanuki (ChefMaster)**

_DON'T WASTE SPACE ON THAT ONE WORD COMMENT! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO HEAR MORE FROM YOU!_

…

_And congratulations, Fai-sensei._

Fai had to laugh at that. Watanuki was always on Doumeki's case on his lack of speaking. A man of few words people would call him. Then the latest comment finally asked the question he was waiting for.

**Syaoron (Doppelgangerfighter)**

_That's great Fai-sensei. But who's the lucky person who has swept you off your feet?_

At last; to put his plan in place.

**Fai (SexyKitty66)**

_It's…._

_

* * *

_[Dinnertime]

Yuui was confused to say the least when Fai came skipping to the table; humming as he came. "Well you're in a better mood then usual; did something happen?"

Fai happily sat at the table as he helped himself to a bowl of mash potatoes. "Oh nothing~! Just a couple of friends on Facebook. Sakura got a new kitty sweater today~! I'm so happy for her~!"

The younger twin smiled as he nodded. "That's nice. I always thought she was a cat person anyway. Roast beef?"

"Yes please~!"

Yuui chuckled as he sat at the table. "I wonder when Kurogane will come back from his trip." He cut a steamed carrot in half as he took a bite. While he was eating he failed to notice Fai's evil smirk at the other end. When he _did_ notice him, all he saw was a bright smile.

"I wonder too~! It's been so lonely with big doggy around to hang out with~! I do hope he comes back soon~!" On the inside though, he was racking with dark laughter. _'I can't wait to see the look on Kuro's face when school starts again.'_

The rest of dinner went without any incident.

* * *

[Some time later]

Kurogane entered the front doors of the academy with less of a foul mood than usual. His vacation went without any problems and the best part was that the annoying blonde teacher didn't pester him with constant calls, texts or e-mails. However his guard was up. He found it odd that Fai _didn't_ pester him during his vacation which led him to one conclusion.

The moron has done something bad while he was gone.

He looked around the academy to see if that blonde teacher did anything to the building. After not finding anything out of the ordinary, he then shrugged. He figured since Fai lived with Yuui; it was impossible for the idiot to actually do anything without the younger twin knowing.

With a sigh, he went to his office.

* * *

[Later that day]

There was a knock at the door.

Kurogane glanced up from his paperwork and sighed. "Come in." He then blinked in surprise as he saw a huge group of girls with gifts and cards in their hands. He raised an eyebrow. "What's this? It's not my birthday."

One of the girls giggled. "Oh you know."

"Uh…no I don't" Kurogane responded. "So I ask you again; what's this?"

Another girl giggled as she stepped forward and hand him a card. "I think this will refresh your memory~!"

Skeptical, Kurogane took the card and opened it.

_Congratulations on your new-found relationship with Fai-sensei~!_

In a mere moment; he shut down. He read that sentence over and over again to comprehend the whole thing.

_Congratulations on your new-found relationship with Fai-sensei~!_

_your new-found relationship with Fai-sensei~!_

_your new-found relationship _

_new-found relationship_

_relationship_

"Re-Re-Relationship?" Kurogane said in an unusually high pitch. This doesn't make sense. He was on vacation. A freaking vacation! How the hell did this happen? Then it clicked. Why Fai hasn't pestered him. He glared at the card.

"_**Where's Fai-sensei? I want to talk to him about something**_."

The girls before him shuddered at the cold temperature and the oddly dark voice the gym teacher has taken. They didn't want to answer but if they didn't; they too will feel his wrath.

"Um….h-he's walking to his classroom right now…why do you ask?"

* * *

"So that status was fake."

Fai nodded. "Yup~! 100 percent untrue~!" He and Syaoran were walking to the science lab while holding a stack of paper that were graded tests. "I even got some girls to give him gifts and cards to complete it. Isn't that awesome of me~?"

Syaoran nervously chuckled. "I wouldn't call it 'awesome' Fai-sensei but that was a pretty good prank. You had all of us going for a while." He glanced back as the pair continued walking. "But I shudder to know what Kurogane-sensei's going to do when he finds yo—FAI! LOOK OUT!"

Fai turned his head. "Hmm~? What's that Sya—"

_**BAM!**_

_**

* * *

**_Getting hit with a volleyball wasn't what Fai expected from Kurogane; in fact he was expected something worse.

Though as soon he regained consciousness; He promised Yuui (who both helped him to the infirmary and along with other people waited by his bed) not to play pranks on the gym teacher again.

However, his memory seems to have had some issues.

He failed to tell Kurogane that he hacked into his account as well.

Guess who's has a baby with him?

* * *

**END**

* * *

Weird huh? XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	2. Texts

Another one of these bad boys up~! I hope you all like it~! ^_^

**Mini-rant**: There was talk about the pairings in Horitsuba in the KuroFai website (don't ask how that happened but one thing lead to another in one of the forums). I'm YuuiSyao fan mainly because they look very cute together. At first i didn't think about it, thinking that another girl would enter (someone that i haven't seen yet in CLAMP) but then the i think about it i actually like those two guys. Now i want to ask those who like Horitsuba if those two guys being together will break any CLAMP soulmate rules that I'm not aware of. Opinions would be greatly appreciated~!

Okay, enough talk~! Here it is~!

* * *

**Warning:** Language, randomness and bad things happening to good people. XD Also I made a few changes so people can follow who's talking to who. ^_^

**Disclaimer:**Don't own them, never will *Inspired by a website called "Texts From Last Night"*

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Texting**

**

* * *

**_**From Fai to Yuui:**_

_Yuui~! That was some party last night~! I wish I knew everyone who was there~! Oh by the way…why are there tons of stuffed doggies around and on my bed~?_

_**From Yuui to Fai:**_

_You got scared of a cat that thanks to alcohol was looking like a huge cat monster and you needed protection. Don't worry, it's all on camera._

_

* * *

**From Tomoyo to Sakura**_

_Sakura, what's wrong? You looked kinda flustered in second period. Did something happen?_

_**From Sakura to Tomoyo**_

_Um…I overslept today and rushed throughout my whole house and to school. I made it on time but as I walked in, the guys in my class started staring and blushing at me. I looked down and realized that I wore a see-through shirt…and…I wasn't wearing a bra underneath!_

_**From Tomoyo to Sakura.**_

_Oh dear! I'm very sorry to hear that! Did you get in trouble?_

_**From Sakura to Tomoyo**_

_Well no…but I think I scared Syaoran for life._

_**From Tomoyo to Sakura**_

_No offense dearie, but that's nothing new._

_

* * *

**From Kurogane to Doumeki**_

_God what a night we had! The most freaking peaceful night I have ever had!_

_**From Doumeki to Kurogane**_

_Yeah._

_**From Kurogane to Doumeki**_

_You know, you're possibly the only person I can freaking tolerate. You alright from last night?_

_**From Doumeki to Kurogane**_

_Yeah. A slight headache but that's nothing. You?_

_**From Kurogane to Doumeki**_

_Nothing bad…but I get the feeling that I blacked out at some point. When I woke up this morning, I wasn't wearing anything and there was a note that said 'I had a great time. Hope to do it again.' What the hell happened last night?_

_**From Doumeki to Kurogane**_

_Fai-sensei._

_**From Kurogane to Doumeki**_

_Huh?_

_**From Doumeki to Kurogane**_

_Fai-sensei was there and you two really hit it off. The last thing I saw before you left was you and Fai-sensei singing 'Pub and go' while clinging to each other. You both have red color on your cheeks._

_**From Kurogane to Doumeki**_

…_.Really?_

_**From Doumeki to Kurogane**_

_Yeah._

_**From Kurogane to Doumeki**_

_I'll get back to you later. Right now there's a certain blonde who I demand an explanation from._

_**From Doumeki to Kurogane**_

_Don't swallow it before you tasted it first. _

_**From Kurogane to Doumeki**_

_Wait! What the f-!_

_**Phone has been disconnected**_

_**

* * *

****From Watanuki to Syaoran**_

_Hey Syaoran; long time no see. You feeling better now?_

_**From Syaoran to Watanuki**_

_Yeah. My fever just broke and I'm just relaxing. I'll be back to school in a couple of days._

_**From Watanuki to Syaoran**_

_That's good to hear. Sakura's getting worried about you but I assured her that you'll be alright soon enough._

_**From Syaoran to Watanuki**_

_Thanks. You're a lifesaver._

_**From Watanuki to Syaoran**_

_No problem. So…._

_**From Syaoran to Watanuki**_

_So what?_

_**From Watanuki to Syaoran**_

_So what happened to you to make you so sick?_

_**From Syaoran to Watanuki**_

_Oh nothing much. Just stood in the rain a bit too long._

_**From Watanuki to Syaoran**_

_Seriously? What possessed you to stand in the rain alone?_

_**From Syaoran to Watanuki**_

…_..I…uh…There was something that happened that I needed to get out of quick._

_**From Watanuki to Syaoran**_

_Like what?_

…_.._

_Wait…YOU DON'T MEAN…!_

_**From Syaoran to Watanuki**_

_Yeah…._

_**From Watanuki to Syaoran**_

_I KNEW there was something funny going on in the gym office…I thought they were fighting._

_**From Syaoran to Watanuki**_

_I thought so too….then I heard a moan._

_**From Watanuki to Syaoran**_

_Hey, if it makes you feel any better…I kinda got scared for life too. Maybe not in way that you were just in but something like that._

_**From Syaoran to Watanuki**_

_..._

_

* * *

**From Syaoron to Yuui**_

_Hey Yuui, what's up?_

_**From Yuui to Syaoron**_

_Oh hi Syaoron, it's been good thanks. But right now, I've been in a bit of a pickle._

_**From Syaoron to Yuui**_

_Really? How come?_

_**From Yuui to Syaoron**_

_I've…..trapped myself in the ventilation docks_

_**From Syaoron to Yuui**_

…_..I think my next question would be…..why?_

_**From Yuui to Syaoron**_

_I….was…getting away from the craziness that is my brother and Yuuko and I had nowhere to run. I'm on the second floor with no way to walk and they were coming to the only way out so I panicked and took one of the vents out and climbed up. It was only a minute later that I realized …I'm an idiot._

_**From Syaoron to Yuui**_

_Yuui-sensei….do you want me to get Kurogane-sensei for you?_

_**From Yuui to Syaoron**_

_That would be nice, yes. And tell him one thing._

_**From Syaoron to Yuui**_

_What is it?_

_**From Yuui to Syaoron**_

_That I need a new pair of pants….badly._

_*CREAK*_

_Oh no._

_**From Syaoron to Yuui**_

_Huh? Yuui, what's wrong?_

_**From Yuui to Syaoron**_

_I think my weight on the ventilation is becoming too much…I think it'll-_

_*RIP*_

_*CRASH*_

"YUUI-SENSEI!"

* * *

Notice from Yuuko Ichihara:

The cooking classes will be canceled for the rest of the day. Yuui-sensei has experienced some major trauma this morning when the chemistry teacher and myself have come to check up on him. The cause of said trauma will remain undisclosed for the time being. However thanks to a certain student who will remain a secret , he was transported to the nearby hospital shortly after.

We regret the inconvenience and we hope you have a wonderful day at the academy.

Thank you.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**Yes...I do like torturing Yuui. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	3. Oh dear god

Another one posted~! I'm so happy that this series has a lot of good feedback. Thank you~! ^_^

Oh! and before i forget. If there's a moment in elementary/junior high (middle)/high school/College that you've experienced and was a funny moment in your life; tell me and I'll credit you and turn that into a story so send them up~! ^_^

* * *

**Rant: **This was inspired by this website called _my life is average_. A website where people have moments in their lives that's anything _but_ average. XD There are many stories that made me laugh but there was one that made me think and laugh at the same time...thus this~! XD

**Warning:...be prepared. I can't say it without spoiling it first. XD**

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**It's not what you think!**

**

* * *

**It was a bad idea from the start and Syaoran knew that.

But all he wanted was to get his lunch that he had forgotten while he left to go to the cafeteria.

So how did it end up like this?

* * *

[A bit earlier]

Syaoran was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria with his friend Sakura and his older brother, Syaoron. They just left the science lab that one of their teachers teaches in. They were having fun along the way; talking and laughing and poking fun at each other.

"For the _last time_ nii-san, I don't remember having that mistletoe implanted on my face." Syaoran retorted with a small smile.

Syaoron shrugged with a smirk. "Hey; don't blame me. I'm not the one who mistaken the wine for fruit punch. Honestly; it was miracle that you didn't throw up. For Kurogane-sensei; he was just glad you weren't using a random object as a soccer ball." He grinned as Syaoran jabbed him gently in the ribs.

Sakura giggled. "I thought Syaoran was very lively at the party. He even gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Well—I—um…there was a mistletoe where we were standing!" Syaoran tried to defend himself. "I was only following tradtion on the plant on Christmas Eve and it would be rude not to!"

"Well that piece of tradition ended up on your face, lil' bro." Syaoron and Sakura shared a laugh as Syaoran was blushing like a bright tomato.

Upon reaching the doors of the cafeteria; Syaoran remembered something important. "Oh geez! I forgot my lunch in the classroom!"

"Again?" Syaoron teased. "That's the third time this week."

Sakura lightly frowned. "Oh dear. Do you want me to go get it for you?"

"Oh no." Syaoran blushed. "I'll…just get it myself." He started walking down the hall. "I'll meet you guys again in a minaute."

The girl waved Syaoran off with a smile. "Okay then~! We'll tell the group that you'll be there~!" As she dropped her hand, she glanced at Syaoron who had a knowing smile on his face. "Um…Syaoron…what's the matter?"

Syaoron turned to look at the girl. "Nothing. Just thinking is all."

"Uh…okay then."

* * *

[Science lab]

Syaoran walked into the room and looked around. "Huh, I guess Fai-sensei went out for lunch today; normally he'll still be here for lunch." He sighed. "I guess even teachers get tired of staying in one room all the time." He walked towards his desk which was right by the window on the left side. "Ah there it is!"

He picked up a paper brown bag that was lying on the floor at the foot of his desk. Tucking the bag under his arm; Syaoran started leaving the room. "Now then all I have to do is to go to the cafeteria and try that new recipe that Watanuki's been cooking this week and then after lunch…" He was so into his thoughts that he failed to notice that he was swaying to the side where a skeleton model was standing on.

"And then after school, I have soccer practice and once I get home…."

In a mere second, Syaoran's face came into contact with the skeleton. "Ack! What was th—"He paled. "Oh no; the skeleton model!" Thanks to his inability to keep his eyes open; he knocked into the model and in turn was swaying very violently. Thinking quick Syaoran grabbed the model (and in the meantime dropping his lunch) and tried to stand it correctly. But unfortunately, thanks to the dropped lunch, Syaoran accidentally stepped on it; thus losing his footing sending him and the model to the ground.

"Wait—what—AH!"

He and the model hit the tile floor rather hard; making the poor boy's face sting a bit. "Ow….why do these things happen to me?" He suddenly looked up. "Oh no! The skeleton! Is it alright!" Thankfully, the model didn't suffer any damage; and for the most part was perfectly inducted. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried that you would break and thus me having to explain to Fai-sensei why you have broken ribs." Out of the sheer moment; Syaoran closed his eyes and hugged the model.

* * *

But during that time….

* * *

"Gosh, Syaoran has been gone for a while now."

Himawari, Watanuki and Doumeki were walking down the hallway in screech of their slightly younger friend. The group was waiting for the boy to return but as time passed; they started getting worried so the trio decided to venture around and find him.

"I know." Watanuki agreed. "It's not like him to just ditch us like that."

"You know; he really didn't ditch us." Doumeki pointed out.

"I KNOW THAT YOU MORON! I'M JUST SAYING THAT IT'S FREAKING UNUSUAL; THAT'S ALL!"

Himawari laughed. "Oh you two. You're like the best of friends~!"

Watanuki sulked. "Himawari….."

* * *

Doumeki glanced up and saw the door to the science lab. "Hmm…." He then noticed that the door is slightly ajar. "Oh."

"'Oh' what, Doumeki?" Watanuki grumbled.

The stoic teen pointed to the door. "It's open."

"Do you think Syaoran's in there?" Himawari asked.

Watanuki huffed. "Well there's one way to find out!" He shoved Doumeki to the side. "Out of my way, Jerk." He violently pushed the door open. "Hey Syaoran are you in here? We were just wondering where….you…were?"As Watanuki got to look around the room his eyes fell to the tile floor where for some reason, Syaoran was laying right in front of him.

With the skeleton model….hugging it…..and smiling in pure bliss.

"Hey Watanuki; what's wrong?" When Himwari gently pushed Watanuki to see; she blushed. "…oh my."

As for Doumeki….he just looked. "Hey."

Syaoran blinked. "Huh?" He looked up and saw three of his older friends blushing at him. Well two of them were; Doumeki was itching to have a smirk on his face. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at his postion….then he too had a red face. "Um…I uh…..it's not what you think….?"

There was moment of silence.

Then….

"And here I thought Syaoran was finally getting some."

Three horrified faces looked over at Doumeki who for some reason kept his face straight. He glanced at them. "What?"

* * *

Unfortunately, word got around the school and eventually reached the staff about Syaoran's mishap and practically _everyone_ found out.

Including….

* * *

"So Syaoran; is there something you like to tell me~?" Fai smiled at the mortified teen as he kept the student for after-school. "Or would you rather have your _lovely friend_ tell me instead~?" He eyed the model which gave no respond in return.

Syaoran was beyond embarrassed.

"It's not what you think!" _'Oh why wouldn't anyone believe me? I didn't do anything!'_

_

* * *

_And that's how he was called the _'Skeleton Molester'_ for a long period of time.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**Freaky; I know but hey...nothing's normal at this day and age. XD

**Don't forget to review and Check out my other stories.**

**Until Next time~! ^_^  
**


	4. First Aid

Okay another one posted~! Anyway a few things; first off: **THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!** Honestly; i have no idea that you all like this. and thanks to those who gladly shared me their stories of their school-life. Much appreciated and will be turn into stories soon enough.

**Shameless Advertisement...Because i felt like it. **

-If you like Sci-fi and Tsubasa then you'll love **KuRoHiTsUzEn's **_Firefly_. It's a story about the travels of space and suspense. She's not only back on FF but dedicated the story for me. If any of you guys like a story like that then please read her story~!

-If you like crack, Shakespeare and stoic centaurs then you'll like **Uakari's **_Love, Fools and Madmen_. Loosely based on 'A midsummer night's dream'. A tsubasa fic like no other and what way to see Kurogane and Watanuki being mentally tortured for the reader's entertainment. Read it~!

-Want to see a Tsubasa and/or XXXHolic character do something funny; then you'll love** xEternal-Priestess-Of-Wishesx's **_(_formally known as** Eternal-Hitsuzen**)_ Ask the tsubasa cast: the return. _Don't worry about morals; they don't have them either and you'll have a good laugh as you see them humiliate themselves for readers of all ages...well not really; so read now~!

-If you want to see what Fai and Kurogane would be like in a slice of life scenario then you'll like **Leia de Flourite's **_My Fair man._ Fai has to confess to his crush; Kurogane since his brother already confess to his crush. But obstacles seem to be in the way; will he ever confess to the one he loves before something bad happens and will the man in question return his feelings? Read to find out~! Set in Horitsuba Gakuen.

**Hey; i told you it's shameless but really; give them a try. They deserve that at least. ^_^**

* * *

**Original idea credited to: **_Uakari: _(did I ever tell you the story about how I tried to bandage my friend's hand with a frozen waffle? There was a goodly bit of Jaegermeister involved though...)

**Warning: Language and trying to live up to the event in question. (forgive me Ua-chan~! XD)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will **

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**First Aid; my ass.**

**

* * *

**Pounding…painful, thunderous pounding. That's what his head felt like as the realm of consciousness called to him.

Opening his eyes, Fai tiredly looked around to see where he was or rather…where he _ended_ up. He groaned as the pounding somehow intensify as he sat up. "Owie~! My head hurts~!" He blinked as the scenery surrounding him became clear. "Oooh~! So, I'm at the kitchen~! Even though I'm on the floor." He smiled…though it looked a bit pained. "Well at least I'm inside of me and Yuui's home."

"Guess again, moron."

Fai looked at the intruder with wide blue eyes before he laughed. "Oh~! It's Kuro-ow!" He grabbed his head. "My head hurts."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Here; I got this for you." He walked towards the blonde with a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Yay~! Kuro-tan's coming to the rescue~!" Fai took the glass and popped the medicine into his mouth. He then took a sip of water. "Ahh~! Much better~!" He then looked up at Kurogane to see a dark glare coming from those bright red eyes.

_Nothing new there. _

"Hmm…what's wrong Kuro-rin~?"

"_I can't believe you_." The man seethed.

Fai tilted his head. "I'm sorry but I don't know what I did to make Kuro-crazy so angry." He smiled. "Unless it involved us in a bed with you being tied up with fuzzy handcuffs like the last time except it wasn't really-"

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Kurogane roared out while his face displayed a pretty shade of red. Calming down while pinching the bridge of his nose; he eventually composed himself. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh." Fai blinked. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

Kurogane pointed to the Fai's right side. "I mean that."

Fai followed where the finger was pointing at until his eyes landed on his hand. He was at the very least surprised at he found. He saw that his hand had something very particular on top of it. "Um…Kurgy…is this a joke?"

The gym teacher rolled his eyes. "Does it _look_ like I'm laughing; moron?"

On Fai's hand was a waffle…and a frozen waffle to boot. Well from the looks of it, the waffle was thawed out a bit. However upon closer inspection; at the bottom of the waffle which was connected to his hand where a bit of something red was tinting the waffle. But what was it?

Seeing that Fai was having trouble finding out what the hell that red was, he narrowed his eyes. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Taking that in the slightest offense; Fai pouted. "Well Kurgy; if I do remember what happened last night then I would've known about my hand being an appetizer for someone." Now that he thought about it… "Kurgs…what happened last night?" He blinked as Kurogane was trying to stay calm about it; as his expression turned from usually angry to just mortified.

"Besides being a complete moron?"

Fai nodded while rolling his eyes.

Kurogane sighed. _'This is going to be a pain in the ass.' _"Fine; here's what happened."

* * *

[The night before]

_Fai was cheering while standing on the bar table swaying as he was barely holding on to his beer mug. "'ey! 'Ey Yuui~!" He slurred out. "L-Let's go to K-Kuro's place and have more….um…things to do."_

_Yuui who was sitting not too far from him; nodded tiredly. "Yeah…I think should…pay him…a visit….yeah…." He was only slightly more sober then his twin but still can be considered drunk. "We….should…um…go…"_

"_Goood Idea~!" Fai almost fell as he came down from the table. "'et's go~!" He didn't bother to put the glass down as he grabbed his brother's arm and walked out of the bar. _

_As they left; they failed to notice that the bartender shook his head; muttering about Tuesdays and not getting paid enough to deal with that crap._

_As the pair miraculously made it to Kurogane's place; Fai tried to knock on the front door. "'ey Kuro-puus~! Come out an' play~!" He then tried to knock on the door with the beer mug that he taken from the bar. "Kuro~! Get up, you lazy puppy~!" _

"_Maybe…he's….not home." Yuui's slumped form said. "We should go…or somethin'."_

_Then the sound of glass breaking was heard throughout the whole place. Yuui lazily looked up and saw the door open. "Whoa…how did you…do that?"_

_Fai blinked. "Dunno…magic?" He looked at his hand. "Whoa…what a pretty color~!"_

_Getting himself off the ground, Yuui pushed the door wide open and gently shoved Fai inside. "Come on…." As they got inside, Yuui used one hand and weakly push the door to close; only for it to just have it halfway. "Let's fin' somethin' for that han'."_

_The twins got to a tiled room. Yuui got Fai into chair (just barely) and went to a compartment. He felt a chill as he opened it. "Ew…freezing." He looked around and took a box out. Thanks to the alcohol content; he thought he found what he was looking for. "Foun' it." He looked up. "Hey..brother; I found the…." He blinked as he saw that Fai was already passed out on the floor. "Oh….he's asleep'ed" He (with all of his might) kneeled down and opened the box. He took one of the "wrapping" out and placed it on Fai's bleeding hand and apply pressure. "That…should do it." _

**A/N: Drunk+Waffle= Bad Bandage wrapping; remember that.**

_As he looked at Fai; Yuui yawned too. "I'm getting sleepy." Without thinking he tossed the box away and laid down next to his brother. "Good night….brother."_

_All he got was a mumble as sleep overtook him._

_

* * *

_[A couple hours later]

_Kurogane was walking to his place with some grocery bags. He went for some last minute shopping before the late-night stores were closed. He went up to his door….only to find two things._

_One: his door was open._

_Two: that there were pieces of glass and bits of red in front of said opened door._

_His eyebrow twitched. "Oh for the love of fu—it better not be the damn witch trying to prank me again." Nonetheless, he pushed the door opened and looked around. Nothing bad so far; his living room was the way he left it. However when he got to the kitchen._

_He was met with an unbelievable sight. _

_On the tile floor, there was Fai and Yuui sleeping soundly. The fridge was wide open and there was a box of waffles on the table. From what he could tell; they were drunk of their asses and decided to pay him a little visit._

_No words can describe the anger he was feeling at that mere moment._

_However; after counting to ten…twenty…okay maybe up to thirty, Kurogane sighed and put away the food. Afterwards he stared as the sleeping duo. "Well…I guess they'll be fine in the morning." _

_With that he turned off the kitchen light and went to bed; letting the twins sleep it off._

_

* * *

_Fai stared. "Kuro-sama; that was really mean!"

By now Fai's injured hand was properly wrapped in real bandages. He and Kurogane were sitting on the couch while watching some TV show; but neither were paying attention to it. "How could you just leave us there like that!"

Kurogane shrugged. "Why are you complaining for? It's not like I threw you two out…and believe me it took _all_ of my strength not to do that." He muttered angrily. "So it worked out okay. So stop whining."

"…Speaking of which; where's Yuui~? Fai asked.

"Who knows." Kurogane shifted his eyes. "When I came to; he was gone. I have no freaking idea where he is right now."

Fai looked out of the window. "Yuui…."

* * *

[Somewhere else]

The cash register was quaking in his shoes; secretly hoping that the moment was only a terrible nightmare. "W-w-what do you need…sir?"

A fiery pair of bright blue eyes burned right into him.

"**Aspirin and lots of it."**

**

* * *

**

**END**

* * *

Yes...I have no idea what the hell just happened. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


	5. ANNOUNCEMNET! by iJinx

_**Announcement **_

**by Jinx**

HI :D, if you read what's above me, you should know by now that I'm not TrueDespair 

NOOOO~! I didn't hack her fan fiction account, I'm too lazy..

But to get this over with TrueDespair won't be writing on her stories for awhile, because she had to get surgery**.**

On her finger, and she has to stay in the hospital for three days, and who knows till she be able to type normally again!

You guys should have SEEN that infection, her finger had a hole by Saturday and it looked like a crater on a moon! :D

If anyone what me to send her a message just PM this account while I still have her password

Wish her good luck!

I'll keep you guys posted if she wants to say more.


	6. Omake

I'll make it short: Recovering, out of the hospital, right hand still out of commission, slowly working my way into writing again and Thank you to those who were genuinely worried about me.

Sorry but i felt like i'm repeating this again and again. It's getting old to be honest.

But enough of that bland mess; unto the funny~!

* * *

**Warning: Little to none (not even language; how odd) XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Omake: Flowers for your funeral (Continuation of 'Fake, Fake, Fake!)  
**

**

* * *

**"Brother; we need to talk."

Fai looked up from his paperwork that was sitting in his home desk. "Hmm~? About what Yuui?" Honestly he had no idea what his twin was talking about; however from the look of the cooking teacher's face; it can't be good.

Yuui sighed as he went out the room.

The chemistry teacher then heard sound of rustling and shifting. Then before he knew it his twin was back at the doorway with what appears to be a laptop.

Glaring at his brother, Yuui started typing on the computer while still standing. "Do you remember that facebook prank that you've pulled at Kurogane while was on vacation?" His voice remained calm but there was a hint of frustration to it.

Fai raised an eyebrow to that. "Yes….And I almost had a concussion because of it." He then raised his hands up in surrender. "But I haven't done anything like that ever since. I promise~!"

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "…is that so?" He then showed the screen to Fai. "Then may I ask what this is?" On the screen was Kurogane's facebook page; or rather the picture section of it. But what was on it shocked Fai was the pictures themselves. Each picture was either a cute little puppy or doodles of him and Kurogane being lovey dovey towards each other. To top it off, the sentences were…very corny to say the least.

_Look at this cute little thing; doesn't our child look absolutely adorable~?_

_Oh how I wish I could tell him what he really means to me._

_Fai and Kuro 4EVER~!_

Okay, the last seemed a bit weird but regardless it was there.

A few seconds of silence went by before Fai started laughing out of nowhere.

"Man Yuui; you are such a joker~!" He said. "To think that I would have anything to do with those pictures and the heart-warming words~!" When Yuui didn't even crack a smile; Fai's laughter slowly died down to awkward chuckling. He then cleared his throat. "Umm…."

"Do you think this is funny?" Yuui angrily asked. "This might be the most inexcusable thing you have ever done! I thought you would quit it after the last time but I guess I was mistaken!"

Fai pouted. "Well I should feel bad and even ashamed for pulling off another prank." He agreed before scratching his head. "If I could remember doing such a thing."

Yuui blinked before narrowing his eyes. "Wait; what do you mean 'if I could remember doing such a thing'? It's clearly your handiwork!" Then he got the shock of his life when he saw Fai's face.

He wasn't lying.

He really couldn't remember.

"…You really don't remember; do you?" Yuui finally said. _'Huh; I guess a hit to the face by a volleyball did more damage than anyone thought.'_

Fai rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well of course I don't Yuui~! I wouldn't take this long to confess if I did remember." His smile turned into a grin. "Besides even if I did, there's no way Kurgs would know; he's barely online anyway~! So case open and shut~! Everyone wins~!"

Yuui wasn't sure if he could agree with that. As he looked back at the screen; his face lost. "Well I wouldn't jinx it so soon."

The chemistry teacher tilted his head. "What makes you say that?"

The cooking teacher showed the screen to his brother. "It just so happens that he chose now to sign in." In the corner was the IM section of the page and pressing the refresh button; the two viewed the status update.

_If you are reading this you freaking moron of a teacher then you should know one thing;_

_**I'm going to get you.**_

…

Fai slowly stood up from his desk. "I….just remembered; I have to buy some food for the cat!"

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "But we don't have a cat."

"Hahaha~! Boy, you said it." Fai then made a quick run past Yuui. "Okayiseeyoulaterdon'twaitupbye!"

_*SLAM*_

The cooking teacher sighed. "There goes my chance of a quiet evening." He then went to the living room; put down the computer and picked up the home phone. He dialed some numbers then waited.

Then a click was heard.

"Yes hello; patch me through to the police department. Thank you." He then checked his fingernails before another click was heard. "Oh yes; hi Kusanagi. It's me Yuui. Listen can you do me a _big _favor?"

….

"Yep; it's happening again." Yuui nodded. "So can you?"

…

"Thanks. See you later then." And with that Yuui hanged up the phone and laid on the couch. He frowned.

"Let's just pray it will be the volleyball again."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yep; I'm back...more or less. *prays that Fai doesn't end up in the hospital* XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	7. Mutual Agreement

Crack...pure crack...provided by my sister's school life and friends. Trust me; i have to listen to that _every day_.

Don't worry; for those who reviewed and gave me a story of their school-life to use. I haven't forgotten about them. It's just that right before ending up in the hospital; i actually had a good idea for them but it went away when i was in the hospital. Now i have to start from scratch. Sorry to those who wanted a long humor story. Don't worry; it'll be posted;just have to be patient. ^_^

Enjoy the WTF~! XD

* * *

**Mutual Agreement**

**

* * *

**This was not his day.

All he needed to do was to measure the milk so he can start baking this cake that Yuui-sensei assigned them to make. But for the moment he was being distracted.

And said distraction is poking his back repeatedly; making him almost more irritated by the second….and he was already on edge.

"…Doumeki….would you be so kind as to NOT FREAKING POKE ME IN THE BACK! WE HAVE A CAKE TO MAKE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE!"

The stoic teen stopped his poking to lazily look up at Watanuki. "I'm bored; and I needed something to entertain me."

Watanuki could feel a vain pop as he gritted his teeth and grabbed a random sharp object and raised it in the air. "I'M NOT YOUR DAMN TOY!"

Then the sharp object was calmly taken away from the blue-eyed teen's hand.

Looking over, Watanuki saw Yuui smiling at him while fiddling with the object. "Um…Yuui-sensei?"

Yuui chuckled as he patted Watanuki on the back. "Now now, let's not do anything rash." He then smirked. "But if you're going to stab Doumeki anyway; try not to go for the eyes. We still need him to see."

Watanuki cursed silently. He _had_ thought of going for those indifference-looking eyes…kind of.

Seeing as Watanuki was starting to calm down, Yuui then made his way over to Doumeki. "Um, Doumeki? As much I would hate to admit this but you _can_ get a little annoying sometimes." When he saw Doumeki's eyebrow twitch, he put his hands up in surrender. "Just stating a fact you know."

"Finally, someone else sees it!" Watanuki stated loudly. He then got a horrified look on Yuui's face that made him raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Yuui gulped. "Watanuki….look behind you."

Watanuki looked behind just to get poked between the eyes hard by a finger. "YEOW!" He suddenly moved back to see Doumeki slightly smiling.

"Am I annoying now?"

The spazzic teen could now hear Yuui laughing in the background as the two left the room.

So they set him up, huh?

Yep, this was _not_ his day.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until next time~! ^_^  
**


	8. A warning would be nice

A late valentine's day snippet.

Couldn't resist.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**A warning would be nice**

**

* * *

**Yuui was calmly walking around the dirt path on the side of the school while eating a chocolate bunny. It was given by his older brother, Fai who said that if he doesn't see him eating it that he will post blackmail pictures about a certain stuffed animal named 'George'.

As if that would ever happen.

But just to on the safe side….

As the cooking teacher was nibbling on the animal-shaped chocolate chunk, he suddenly felt the ground shaking. _'That's odd; I was not aware that we have earthquakes anywhere near here' _He looked up from his slowly melting treat and his eyes widened.

In the distance were Syaoran and Kurogane who seem to be running from something…and that something was in a form of a dust cloud…and it was growing.

Thinking that nothing was out of the ordinary, Yuui politely smiled and tried greeting them. "Good morning, Syaoran; Kurogane-sensei. How's—" He never got to finish his sentence as the two men ran passed him. He looked behind and raised an eyebrow. "…What the….?"

Kurogane (who had the decency to look apologetic) looked back with fear-stricken eyes. "RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES! THE FAN FREAKS ARE COMING!"That made the poor student with him run even faster.

Yuui tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?" As the two were out of sight, he turn his head only to feel the shaking of the ground grew more violent and in the distance he started to see some human form….almost like it was a huge group of school girls running towards him.

'_Hey…wait a minute…..'_

"KYAA~! HURRY UP OR WE'LL LOSE THEM!"

Running pass him with the ground shaking at max velocity and the heavy sounds of school-issued shoes were a large crowd of girls from other high-schools that he wasn't aware existed. Standing perfectly still, Yuui let the girls run pass him without letting them know he was there. Then as quickly as they came, they left with the ground shaking less and less as they departed from his sight.

Being sure that they were really gone, Yuui let out a big sigh of relief. He then continued walking as if nothing ever happened.

"I might have to inform police or someone about it though…how odd that they flock here once a year….like it's a special day or something…."

_**The poor man didn't even realize it until he got pummeled later that day by another huge group of school girls….he's still recovering in the hospital.**_

_**

* * *

**_**END**

* * *

Happy late valentine's day everyone.


	9. Phone call

Finally gout one of the stories up~! ^_^

**Original idea goes to**: **_OnIgIRI-cHaN _**(_When i was in the 1st-3rd grade i used to make my "special soup" on thanksgiving i would just throw in a bunch of random stuff into it. i remember i used to use alot of sesame seeds, leaves (possibly bay leaves but idk...) uncut whole radishes, chuncks of ill cut unknown meats... and something that once turned the soup water a thick reddish orange...Well i honestly believed that my parents loved the soup for years afterward becouse i forced and watched everyone eat the crappy soup xD Well i asked my mom if she actually liked it years afterward and she was like "Uhh *cringes* i Remember that disgusting soup you used to make ^-^ *Says all lovingly* i was just like D: :O REALLY_?)

It was rather challenging to do but i like the way it turned out. ^_^

Keep those funny school experiences coming~! ^_^

* * *

**Warning: A bit of language**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**The phone call that should have never been made**

**

* * *

**Kurogane was a prideful man. Ever since he was a kid he would do anything to prove his worth; especially to his parents and they'd be proud of him.

Or so he thought.

Lately he got into thinking about a lot of things he had done over the years. There were some things that made him happy that he did while other things would make him re-evaluate his life accordingly….like the time he tried to practice the tuba.

He landed in the hospital after the first session.

However, that wasn't what irked him. There are certain things that he knew he sucked at and sucked at badly when he was little.

For instance….cooking.

Earlier that day, the chemistry teacher noted that Kurogane's a decent cook ever since they became roommates. Even though the blonde was pestering him throughout the entire day (and half of the night), what the moron said is true…he did had a good hand when it came to cooking.

But what about when he was younger?

After a period of headaches and creating craters on the walls, he finally got the courage to pick up the phone and dialed.

He waited for the other line to pick up.

_*CLICK*_

**Hello, this is the Suwa Residence.**

"Hey dad; it's me, Kurogane."

There was a silence on the other line.

**Kurogane? Is that really you? Haha! Boy, do you know how long since I've heard from you?**

The gym teacher cleared his throat in embarrassment. "…Yeah…sorry about that." He then heard a chuckle on the other end.

**Don't worry about it. I'm just playing with you. Now, what's with the sudden phone call? You miss your old man already~? You always were the clingy type when you were a tyke; like the time you wouldn't let go of your mother's leg just because of the-. **

Kurogane angrily sighed as he crossed his arms. "Dad….that _never _happened and even if it did you have _no proof_ of it. God you sound like the moron." He muttered the last part. "Anyway there is a reason why I'm calling you today."

**Oh I see. So what is it?**

"Well it's just….I need to know about something." Kurogane tried to find the words for it. "Do you remember years ago when I wanted to help mom with the cooking sometimes?"

There was a short pause on the other end as Kurogane's father was in thought.

**Yes, I remember. It was during the winter holidays when relatives come over. Why?**

Kurogane thought back to the days when his mom was well and his dad was working almost day and night to make ends meet. He remembered his mom's smile when he finished his dish. It was a funny looking stew to say the least. It had weird chunks of meat that he cut up by himself along with radishes, sesame seeds, leaves (maybe bay leaves; he wasn't sure), and a lot of colored seasonings.

So much that the stew had a thick red-ish, orange-ish color to it. And it was thick….very thick.

However when he served it to his mom, she smiled and told him that it was the best stew she had ever tasted. When his dad came home and tried it, he was rather proud that his son was interested in cooking. Eventually he made the dish every time relatives would come to visit; like the holidays. He didn't hear any complaints nor whining from them.

Although he did stop making that dish when his mother passed away, it was the first dish he was proud of making.

"And you remember the stew that I made as a kid, right?"

**Kurogane….where are you going with this?**

It's now or never.

"I just wanted to know….did you really like it?"

Then a long pause on the other end that soon made Kurogane a bit uncomfortable.

"…Dad; is there something wrong?"

**Son…..can I be honest with you about something?**

"Sure."

**That stew you made….it was absolutely the WORST thing I have EVER eaten in my entire life.**

"Well that's fin-Wait what?" This apparently was news to Kurogane….and not the good kind. "You…_hated_ the stew I made?"

**Kurogane…son; let's be frank about this. Your mother and I were actually very supportive about your cooking at the time…..but that stew…..well let's just say that it was the reason I was hunched over the toilet that night.**

"…."

**And there's the fact that your cousins ended up in the ER because of it. I lied about them not coming that one time because they had other plans. Your mother and I wanted to tell you when you got a bit older but it never came up….we just didn't have the heart to bring you down.**

"….So you're telling me that not only you lied about liking the stew for years, you lied about how the others like it too?" Kurogane should be angry; he had every right to be….however, he wasn't. Instead, he was a bit depressed. "Why am I not surprised?"

…**.I'm guessing you're taking this well….as well as I think you're taking it anyway.**

"Look, I should be angry about this but I'm not. I should be but I guess if you two told me this sooner than the house would have burned down."

**Funny how you became a bit of pyromaniac at the same time you wanted to cook.**

"Hey, you came in at the wrong and distracted me. It's not my fault the kitchen had scorches and that cat had no hair. And the fur grew back; didn't it?"

Kurogane's father chuckled on the other end. **Barely. Try explaining to the neighbors why there was a spotted mutated creature on our fence. They thought we were cursed or something.**

The gym teacher had to laugh a bit at that. Best year of his middle school life. Then a thought came to him as a dark smirk came to him. _'I think I found a way to get back at the moron for that facebook prank.'_

The rest of that phone call went without a hitch.

* * *

Kurogane chuckled evilly as he stirred the contents in the pot. He then hear the door open.

"_Oh Kurgy~! Are you here~? Your best friend in the whole wide world is here~!"_

The gym teacher's smirk got darker."Yeah I'm here you moron; why else would the door be open?" He then pulled the ladle up and saw the thick glob slowly run down back into the pot.

"I am going to savor this moment for all that it's damn worth."

* * *

**END**

* * *

*hurriedly calls 911*

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until next time~! ^_^  
**


	10. Not worth it

Okay, another one up~!

Repeated note: if anyone have funny school experiences, then include that in your review and i'll change it into a story. ^_^

Those who know or don't know: **Gate 7**. New CLAMP series. Read it...and don't worry; it should be on some manga websites.(though i am _really_ confused about it. XD)

* * *

**Warning: language and...other...things**

**Disclaimer: don't own them;never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Not worth it**

**

* * *

**Kurogane dislike being sick….

No; scratch that.

Kurogane _loathes _being sick.

But there he was in his own bed; fuming at his defenseless form at a thermometer was sticking out of his mouth. Oh, how he _hated_ winter. Though one thing's for sure, it was the last time he tried to chase the idiotic chemistry teacher in the snow with only a t-shirt and shorts.

How _that_ ended up happening was anyone's guess.

"You okay in there, Kurogane?"

The sick gym teacher looked up to see Yuui entering the room with a tray that had a bowl of chicken soup and a hot cup of tea on top. "I'm fine." He said stubbornly. "It's just a damn cold; I'll be better in no ti—ACHOO!" He sneezed before he could finish his sentence.

Yuui chuckled. "I'm sure you will but let's try to relax while we're at it, okay?" He then walked towards the bed. "I made you some warm chicken to heat up your body and some hot green tea to soothe your throat." He placed the tray at Kurogane's lap. "You should eat up if you want to get out of that bed as soon as possible."

Kurogane huffed but nonetheless obeyed. "So what happened today at the academy? I bet the moron was crying his eyes out that I wasn't there."

"In a way." Yuui shrugged. "He _did _feel sorry about what happened. He wanted to apologize to you in person but you were here the whole day."

The sick man waved it off. "I don't care as long at the moron knows who was at fault."

Yuui rolled his eyes. '_Says the man who denied being the culprit when brother ended up in the hospital that one time.' _ But then he smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Of course." He sighed. "As for Yuuko-sensei, when you called in sick this morning…she actually was depressed about it….almost in tears in fact."

"Pfft. Probably sad that she didn't have another gym teacher to punish or do embarrassing crap like dressing up." Kurogane shuddered. "Seriously who would want to wear a bright orange polka dotted dress?"

"Hard to say."

As Kurogane took a sip of the tea, he thought of something. "Hey, did that witch ever find someone who could take my place today?" He was rather worried. It was the beginning of the new semester and it was a Health class. The good news was he won't hear anyone complaining about how much they have to run….the bad news would be…..

Yuui placed a finger under his chin in thought. "I think she did. I ask her the exact same thing this morning but all I got out of her was 'oh don't you worry about a thing~! Let Yuuko-sama take care of that~!'" He then nervously smiled. "Or something like that."

"Hmm…."

A moment of silence.

"So….what did the moron do this time?" Kurogane finally asked.

"Huh?" Yuui blinked. "Umm…..nothing much…certainly not anything you have to be cautious about…" Then he got a stern look from the man and coughed. "Okay well let's just say this; tomorrow…don't go into your office without a weapon in hand."

"Why?"

"Puppies."

"_Goddamn it_."

"Sorry." Yuui said. He then looked at Kurogane who pushed his tray forward. "You done with your meal?"

"Yeah." The gym teacher nodded. "I can stomach as much as I can." His face met his palm as he groaned. "There's no telling what tomorrow might hold when I get there."

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok enough to even go?"

"You said the moron did something to my office." Kurogane noted. "I think I should do something in return; don't you think?"

The cooking teacher paled. "Well I'm all for making sure brother learns his lesson and stuff but the thing is…"

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

"Yuui~!" An annoyingly bubbly voice rang out. "It's me; your adorable brother Fai~! I got some medicine for the poor sick puppy so he can get better again~!

Kurogane toothily grinned. "Perfect."

Yuui sighed. "Try not to kill him this time. I don't want to end up being the one calling the police again and Kusanagi's already pissed."

* * *

[Next day]

Kurogane walked into the vacant classroom that will be his for awhile. He set down some papers on the desk and sat down. After the fiasco that happened at his place it was safe to assume that he really was feeling better…to some extent.

After all he _did_ stop by his office before.

Rubbing alcohol hurts like a _bitch_.

As Kurogane heard the afternoon bell ringing; signaling the end of lunch; he patiently waited for the students to come in.

However, no one came…even after the warning bell….and five minutes after that.

Something was off….and he didn't like it.

"What the hell?" Kurogane looked at the clock. "I'm pretty damn sure that my class is up…so why hasn't any brats show up?"

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kurogane sighed. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Sakura; one of the students that attend the academy. "Ummm….hi there Kurogane-sensei. H-How are you today?" She was shaking….and her face had a tint of pink on it.

"I'm…good." Kurogane hesitantly responded. "What's wrong? You look like someone confessed to you….did the kid finally spill it?"

The girl shook her head. "No! It's not like that!" She then fiddled with her fingers. "It's just….is it okay if the class and I just skip health altogether?"

"….huh?"

"It's just that…." Sakura's blush deepened. "When you were gone yesterday, there was no one was there to teach us at the time but Yuuko-sensei assured us that she'll find someone to fill in."

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, Yuui did mention that." He then frowned. "But that doesn't explain why you and the whole class want to ditch health."

Sakura's face at that moment turned bright red. "Well, someone did fill in for you…."

"And….?"

The girl gulped. "Kurogane-sensei…."

The gym teacher raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Is it true that you had wet dreams about guys when you were growing up?"

"…._what_?"

* * *

[Somewhere else]

Fai and Yuui were calmly drinking tea when they heard a crash.

"_FAI_!"

The person in question placed his tea cup down and sighed. "I really enjoyed your tea today~!"

Yuui nodded. "Well you should….because it'll be the last one you'll ever have." He took another sip. "I suggest the window this time and while you're at it….try to remember what we discussed yesterday; hopefully you'll _learn_ this time."

"But Yuui~! I—"

Three violent knocks on the door silenced the chem. teacher.

"_DAMN IT YOU MORON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!"_

"He's already gone, Kurogane-sensei." Yuui simply stated. "If you hurry, you might be able to catch him in the parking lot."

As the thundering steps quickly dissipate, Yuui took another sip of tea and slowly smirked. "It's fun being brother for a change." He rubbed his throat.

"But I'll never say 'Hyuu~!' in that pitch again."

* * *

**END**

* * *

The benefit of having a identical twin.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	11. Competition

Another school experience turned story up~! I just can't stop. XD

Again, if any of you have fun/funny experiences in school at any grade (yes, field trips, friends, and celebration are included) include it in the review and i'll modify it into a fun-filled (and slightly crack-ish) story.

**Experience based on the story is from _oNiGirI-cHaN:_**_(FOURTH GRADE) mE and my bestest friend met while sharpening pencils for our teahcer. So one day we were racing ( running around the classroom trying to get to the pencil sherpeners at that same time the other 4th grade teacher next door came in throew the 4th grade pod room (she was well old and in due for knee surgery in a week or 2) i was a really slow runner back thn and now, the old teacher stood in front of our way to shout across the room to talk to our teacher. My friend who was better at running and dodging and running ran around Mrs. Sull**** and got to the pencil sharpener. welll i kinda spazzed out while running and kinda knocked her over _. Well u cud say i was the class goody goody back then so the my teacher (she was reaally scary mad and had a ton of piercings) everyone got reall quirt and my teacher kind of looked around in a crazed way saying "WHO RAN OVER MRS. SULLI***! D:) eVERYONE WAS JUST STARING AT ME AND I WAS PRACTICALLY STANDING OVER Mrs. s . I just kinda raised my hand really slowly . "She was like " go move yur pin ! " scary..._

This made me chuckle that i had to write a story about it. **_  
_**

* * *

**Warning: language and imagery that would you never believe.**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Competition**

**

* * *

**Watanuki and Syaoran are two different people who had a lot in common. They like to read, like to do help people and are easily flustered…at almost everything. But what most people don't most know about them was that they are secretly competitive.

Ever since they first met, the two would feel the urge to prove the other that they were better at whatever they can think of. Of course, it was all fun and games as they wouldn't let a single contest get in the way of their friendship.

But there are times that the competitions will take a turn for the worst.

And someone, _somewhere_ will pay the price.

* * *

At a certain hallway during break, Watanuki and Syaoran were standing at one end and had their eyes set on the other end. They both knelled down and leaned forward with their fingers touching the ground.

Syaoran smirked at his friend. "Sure you want to go through with it? Last chance."

Watanuki scoffed. "As if, we both know who's the fastest." He then looked ahead. "When I win, I want you to refer to me as Watanuki-sama for the rest of the day."

"As if." Syaoran playfully frowned.

They got into position; they leaned up and…..

_Ready_

_Set_

_Go!_

They're off!

Syaoran was a bit behind as Watanuki had longer legs but soon caught up with the blue-eyed teen and before long he got ahead. He smirked in victory. "Looks like I'm the winner this round!"

Watanuki scowled at him. Suddenly the scowl disappeared as he stopped dead in his tracks at what was in front of him. "Oh no. Syaoran!" He called out. "Watch out! There's a teacher coming right at you!"

Thinking it was Watanuki's way of trying to make him lose, Syaoran just laughed as he glanced at him. "Nice try. I'm not falling for that one." He turned his head and immediately paled.

_Oh no._

_

* * *

_[At the same time]

The door in the middle of the hallway opened, revealing Fai who just got out of a meeting. "Okay then, I'll see you all later~! I'm off to get some lunch~!"

Yuui looked at him with concern. "But brother, you just complained of having back aches just minutes ago. Should you be going to the doctor instead?"

Fai sighed dramatically. "But Yuui, I'm starving~!" He then smiled brightly. "Besides I feel much better now so what's the worst that can happen?"

"FAI-SENSEI! LOOK OUT!"

"Hmm~? Fai turned around.

Then it happened all so fast.

Without warning, Syaoran rammed into Fai with brutal force; his head hitting directly with Fai's chest. However, due to the young boy's accelerated speed, the head-on collision soon turned to a hit and run as the two fell over. But Fai hit the ground first, a cracking noise was heard as a scream of pain echoed throughout the school. In Syaoran's case, after hitting the pain-ridden teacher, flew a couple feet overhead before tumbling himself on the ground in a barrel form. He rolled a couple more inches until he stopped completely. He sat up; completely baffled.

"Wow...that was the most incredible thing I have ever done." Syaoran commented loudly. He didn't feel scared or nervous after the fiasco. He actually felt...pretty awesome about doing a stunt like that. Besides how often do you see a guy fly into the air and come out of it unharmed? It's pretty amazing.

"Oww..._my back_."

Well almost amazing.

Syaoran looked over his shoulder and gasped surprise. He suddenly stood up. "Oh my god; Fai-sensei!" He cried out.

Fai however...wasn't feeling as awesome. In addition to the already having a bad back, getting hit by a student in the front and falling backwards _hard _on the tile floor doesn't make the moment seem that amazing. He moaned as he lay there in pain, trying to comprehend on _what the hell just happened_.

The young boy now had a problem. Should be help Fai and suffer the consequences or run away and pretend that it didn't happen but will somehow be found out and _still _suffer the consequences.

Great, now Syaoran's stuck between a rock and a hard place.

However, before he can make a decision, Syaoran heard the door open revealing Kurogane and Yuui.

Yuui went out of the room with a amazed look. "How odd, i thought for certain that i heard brother's cry just seconds ago."

Kurogane scoffed. "Heh. If anything i just think the moron's faking it."

Then the two teachers look over to see Syaoran's fear-stricken face. The two raised an eyebrow to that. What's up with Syaoran and why does he look scared to death?

"Help..._my back hurts_..."

Then they looked down.

Oh, _that's why_.

With a cry of surprise, Yuui ran over to where Fai was laying and tried to help him up. "Dear god brother, what happened to you?"

"Back...screaming...pain...so fast..." Was all the cooking teacher got out of Fai as the poor chemistry teacher was on the verge of passing out.

Kurogane walked over to the twins and stared in amazement. "Holy..." He looked up at Syaoran who had guilt written all over his face. His eyes widened in surprise. "_Holy shit_ kid, what did you do?" Hew said; completely forgetting that he wasn't supposed to swear to minors during school hours.

Syaoran then started shaking in fear. "Well i...it's just...there was a contest and...Watanuki was...I..." He looked over the teachers to see if Watanuki could help out.

Only to see that Watanuki had somehow disappeared.

Great...just _perfect_.

As Syaoran placed his head in his hands in frustration, he knew that after the chaos and the lecture that he knew will come, he would like to have a talk to Watanuki later.

And teach him the definition of _Friendship_.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Having fun _does_ come with a price. But that depends on who you hang out with.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	12. SCIENCE!

Sorry for the lack of updates for this. Got busy working on **Worlds Apart**, **Learning things from his eyes **and my recent post; a drabble called **Bad Idea** (read it at your own risk.)

As always, if you readers have a funny school/field trip/ holiday experiences, let me know and I'll turn it into a story.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**SCIENCE!**

**

* * *

**Syaoran grimaced at the jar with the object inside of it just staring back at him. "Uh…Fai-sensei? What exactly are you doing?"

Fai poured a chemical substance from a tube into a flask that held another chemical substance with a smile. "Oh that. Well I had theory and I wanted to try it out." He stirred the flask with a skinny iron stick. "It was hard to convince Yuuko-sensei but eventually she agreed~!"

Looking wryly at the floating object that he then realized was a finger, Syaoran lost his appetite. "And what was the theory?"

Blinking suddenly, Fai put down the flask and pondered. "…You know, now that you mentioned it….I can't remember~!" He shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Syaoran sighed. "You were bored, weren't you?"

Fai looked at the student with a smirk. "I wouldn't call it 'boredom' per se, think of it more as random testing for the sake of scientific research~!"

"….but you were bored, right?"

"In a way, yes."

* * *

"And…there, done!" Watanuki stepped back to view his creation. "Finally, after weeks of building this; it's finally finished." He sat up from his place on the grass. "Well, what do you think?"

Doumeki blankly looked at what Watanuki build. "…What is it?"

Watanuki stared at him with shock and anger. "What is it? It's a freaking potato cannon you dope!" He patted the potato cannon with pride. "It's what I'm presenting for Fai-sensei's class project."

The stoic teen raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he just a chemistry teacher?"

The blue-eyed teen sighed as he rolled his eyes. "As if that ever stopped him before."

"…True."

"Now." Watanuki held out his hand. "We need to do a test to see if this baby works. Potato."

Doumeki got his backpack and reached in. He got out a single potato and handed it to his classmate. "I was wondering why you needed a potato. I thought you were going to make French fries."

Taking the potato from Doumeki, Watanuki scowled. "Isn't there anything in that skull of yours that isn't thoughts of food?"

"Well I _am_ hungry right now."

"What else is new, fatty?"

Putting the potato into the cannon, Watanuki gestured Doumeki to step back as he did the same. "Now watch, when I press this button on my controller…" He fished out a small control remote from his pocket. "It will release a gush of air fast and powerful enough to push the potato into the air. It's a pressure cannon if you couldn't figure _that_ out."

Doumeki shrugged.

"Okay then, here we go!" Watanuki pressed the button and a hiss of air was heard. Then suddenly, a whoosh sound was heard before the teens briefly saw the potato coming out of the cannon before seeing it soar into the air.

Watanuki had a hand over his head as he smiled in awe. "Yes! It worked! I'll definitely have an A at this rate!"

Doumeki nodded.

But the victory was short-lived as the potato was gaining distance but losing altitude fairly quickly. Then….

_*CRASH*_

Watanuki's smile dropped to a look of horror as he was the potato hit and smashed a car window. "Oh…no…."

Being there by his side, Doumeki patted Watanuki on the back. "Hey; at least it worked."

Waving the kind gesture off, Watanuki grumbled as he hung his head in embarrassment. "I knew we shouldn't launch it around the school. I just _knew it_."

Doumeki just looked over at the car and squinted his eyes. "…Isn't that Kurogane-sensei's car?"

The slightly shorter teen snapped his head up and paled.

"Oh shi-"

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Sakura and Himawari were in Fai's lab one morning before class and they were unusually early. However, since their eccentric teacher was nowhere to be found, they got bored quickly.

That's when Himawari got an idea.

Placing a bottle of diet soda and a tube of mentos on the desk, Himawari gigged. "Oh Sakura. It's just a little experiment. Besides we're not hurting anyone doing it and once it's done, we'll get ready for class and pretend that it never happened. Okay?"

Still feeling a bit unsure, Sakura sighed. "I guess so. We should be careful though."

Himawari nodded. "Agreed. Now could you open this pack of mentos for me please?" She twisted the cap off the soda bottle while Sakura ripped open the paper. "Now I saw this over the internet and two guys in white coats did this. All you have to do is place the mentos into the diet soda. At first I was confused then I sort of got it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Got what?"

"Apparently there's a property in both the mentos and the soda that caused a huge reaction." Himawari explained. "So last night I bought the soda and the mentos and wanted to try it out. Originally, I wanted to show this to our friends around lunch time but…."

Nodding, Sakura held the opened tube of mentos. "So how many of the mentos should I put in there?"

"Just one." Himawari stated. "The reaction was pretty big when I saw the video."

"Okay." Stepping forwards, Sakura hovered over the soda and reached in to grab a mento. Unfortunately, fate was not on her side as she slipped and lost her hold on the tube. The mentos flew all around the desk….and four of them managed to enter the soda bottle.

Within mere seconds, the soda started to rumble and fizz. Suddenly right before the girls' eyes, the soda burst right out of the bottle; spraying not only the girls but also spraying anything within a five-foot radius. The girls scream in surprise. As quickly as it came it went as the most of the soda was gone from the bottle; ending the surprising moment.

The girls looked at each other in shock; completely drenched from the soda. They knew that if seen, they would have to explain themselves.

And lo and behold the lab door opened.

"Time to get ready for class~!" Fai happily shouted and he went into the room. He then stopped as he viewed the scene before him. Part of his lab was drenched in soda along with the culprits plus there were mentos scattered everywhere.

The three stood and stared in silence.

Sakura awkwardly smiled.

"Uh…good morning?"

* * *

Yuui and Syaoron stared as Kurogane yelled and causing havoc around the school parking lot. Apparently, something hit and broke the gym teacher's front car window. It was later discovered that what broke the window was a potato. However the culprit has yet to be found.

However the viewing pair had a few solid ideas.

"So…what do you think happened?" Syaoron playfully asked.

"Science." Yuui smirked. "Science is what happened here."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Good thing, Kuro's covered.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. **

**Until next time~! ^_^**


	13. Happy brithday

It's April first; guess what that means. (Besides the obvious)

I wanted to write something humorous about the birthday gang so...here it is.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Happy Birthday~!**

* * *

Sakura could only stare in amazement. Her face had a faint pink tint across the cheeks. She for the most part was speechless. This…wasn't what she didn't expect this on a day like today.

Watanuki who stood next to her glanced at her with a slight look of pity. "….I'm guessing this is your present?"

The girl nodded.

"And I'm also guessing that Yuuko-sensei or Fai-sensei or even Syaoron might had something to do with it too, right?"

Again the girl nodded.

The blue-eyed teen rubbed his head in frustration. "Of course."

Before the two was human sized present that was tightly wrapped with pink and red wrapping paper with ten or more white bows placed in random places. However, what really shocked them was that the present was moving and mumbling something but they couldn't make heads or tails on it.

But if the brown hairs that were sticking of the 'present' were any indication, they pretty much what or rather _who_ was the girl's present.

"Well….this could explain why Syaoran wasn't in class this morning." Sakura finally mumbled. She reached out and took a card that was sticking out. She opened it and her face instantly went red.

"What did it say?" Watanuki asked. When he didn't get an answer, he took the card from the girl's hands and read it. _Happy birthday Sakura. I hope you find this present quite enjoyable and don't worry; he would want to be bound for you anyway. Isn't love sweet~?_

Lowering the card, Watanuki looked over at the girl who wanted nothing more than the day to be over. He slightly smiled. "So…how about we 'unwrap' this gift and get on with our lives?"

Coughing in embarrassment, Sakura nodded with a smile.

"_Mmmmph! Mmmphmmm!_"

"Plus I think the poor guy's lacking oxygen by now."

"…Right."

* * *

[Hours later]

"…You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Before Watanuki was another human-shaped present. Instead of pink and red wrapping, it was blue and white with red bows. He looked down at the card he took from the 'present' and frowned.

_Happy birthday Watanuki~! A very sweet gift for a very sweet boy~! And don't worry, he's bound to do your bidding anyway~! Hope you enjoy this lovely gift~!_

Watanuki looked up at the present and if the black hairs that were sticking out were any indication…he had a strong guess on who it was. He sighed.

"Well…..this could explain why I was in _such_ a good mood today."

* * *

**END**

* * *

BTW-You can only guess who ended up being _Syaoron_'s gift for his birthday. X3

**Happy April 1st everyone.**

**XD  
**


	14. FB part one

Sorry for not updating this story, I have been busy with my crossover story _Worlds Apart_ which should be done by this weekend (Crossing fingers now)

But I get the feeling that I'm running out of ideas which is odd because I could easily just not now...so the school experience-into-story thing is till up. Let me know what you got~! ^_^

**Warning: Crack, implications, language and Imagery **(Oh god the Imagery) XD

Now I'm not pretending that i know Facebook (because i don't) and I will not get one..._ever_. But just so you know the brackets below a comment and status, imagine that in a real facebook page. Thank you~!

Enjoy~! ^_^

* * *

**Facebook at its finest part one  
**

* * *

**Kyle R.**- I have a confession to make. The Fluorite Twins excite me!

[**Fei W.** and **1** other like this.]

**Yuui F.**- Oh just stay the hell away from us. You're enough trouble without that creepy status.I can't even believe I friended you in the first place.

[**Kurogane S.** and **15** others like this]

**Fai F.**- Then why _did _you friend him?

[**Yuuko I. **like this]

**Yuui F.**- …You don't want to know. -_-

**Syaoron Li**- I suspect blackmail

[**Syaoran Li **likes this]

* * *

**Shizuka D.-** changed his status from _Relationship _to _it's_ _complicated. _

[**Himawari K. **and **5** others like this]

**Kimihiro W.**- What relationship? Who the hell would want to be with you?

**Shizuka D.**-….I thought it was obvious.

[**Sakura K. **and **2** others like this]

**Kimihiro W.**-What? What would be so damn obvious that you'd-wait.

**Syaoron Li**- _Now_ he's getting it. XD

[**Fai F.** and **10** others like this]

**Kimihiro W.**- Oh hell no! Change that status! Change it now! And what the hell do you mean it's complicated? _You're_ complicated!

**Shizuka D.**- 'the pot calling the kettle black', right? Moron.

**Kimihiro W.**- WHY YOU-!

**Syaoran Li**- Here they go again.

**Syaoron Li**- Lil' bro, I think you're overlooking a good thing here.

**Syaoran Li**- Oh? And what's that?

**Fai F.**- That our weekend is saved thanks to them~! No longer will we be bored with nothing to do~!

[**Yuuko I. **and **8** others like this]

**Kurogane S.**- How the hell are you bored? You still have a crap-load of paperwork _and_ your students have a quiz coming up that I _know_ you haven't written it up yet!

[**Yuui F. **and **5** others like this]

**Fai F.**- Yuui~! You're mean! How can you agree with the grumpy Kurgy?

**Yuui F.**-Easily. And by the way, 'Sanity' called. He wants to know if he can return.

[**Kimihiro W.** like this]

* * *

_Private massage_

**(Mobile) Tomoyo D.**- So have you guys made up?

**Kurogane S.**- If by 'made up' you mean me smacking that blonde upside the head after accepting his apology then yes, we did.

**(Mobile) Tomoyo D.**- Aw, Kurogane! You should nicer to Fai. What has he ever done to you to make you so hostile towards him?

**Kurogane S.- **Do you want the short version or the long one?

**(Mobile) Tomoyo D.**- Honestly Kurogane. That's not funny.

**Kurogane S.**- No really. I have a list right here in my hands. Want me to read them out for you?

**(Mobile) Tomoyo D.** - ….

* * *

**Yuui F.** _wonders what did he do in a past life to deserve a brother like Fai_

[**Kurogane S. **Like this]

**Syaoron Li**- You _do_ realize that said brother can see this.

**Yuui F.**- Oh, I know. That's why I posted it.

[**Syaoran Li** and **3** others like this]

* * *

**Yuuko I. **_uploaded a picture of _**Kurogane S. **and **Fai F.  
**

**Kurogane S.**- Oh hell no! You put that photo down! I'll burn it!

**Yuuko I.**- Oh Kuro, you know that you love it~! And I'm sure Fai will love it too~!

[**Fai F. **and **5 **others like this]

**Kurogane S.**- The blonde was drunk and it was dark! How the hell was I supposed to know that it was a gay bar?

**Yuui F.**- Ladies and gentlemen, that's my brother.

[**Syaoron Li **and **3** others like this]

**Fai F.**- Aw~! You know you love me~!

**Kimihiro W.**- Well…at least we know why he was covered in glitter.

* * *

_Private Message_

**Himawari K.**- So Sakura, are to tell me how you got that black eye?

**Sakura K.**- Oh…it's nothing.

**Himawari K.**-Sweetie. We know that it wasn't nothing. It wasn't nothing when Syaoran freaked out when I saw you. Now what was it.

**Sakura K.**- Um….Well, Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei got into a fight again.

**Himawari K.**- Let me guess, Kurogane-sensei didn't see you there and you got the punch, right?

**Sakura K.**- Actually….it didn't happened that way.

**Himawari K.**- Oh? So you weren't punched by Kurogane-sensei?

**Sakura K.**- Oh I was punched…by not by him. It was Fai-sensei….

**Himawari K.**- …..I'm sorry?

**Sakura K.**-The timing was bad and Fai-sensei's stronger then he looks. Which was why Syaoran saw the whole thing from the corner of the room.

**Himawari K.**-How _that_ happened?

**Sakura K.**- _That's_ something that Syaoran would rather not be told about.

* * *

**Yuui F. **_changed his status from 'Single' to a 'relationship' _

_**-Love Love Love~! And I'm not afraid to say it; I'm in LOVE~!**_

[**Yuuko I. **likes this]

**Kurogane S. –**You have got to be shitting me.

[**Shizuka D. **likes this]

**Syaoran Li**_**- **_So who's the lucky person?

**(Yuui)**- hey guys, This is Yuui. Brother hacked my account _again_. And brother, I _swear_ when I find you, you will pay.

**Yuui F.**- XD

* * *

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

Facebook...pfft...more like failbook to me. LOL

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next time~! ^_^  
**


	15. Teaching a lesson

I _would_ like to explain the origin of how the hell this came about...

But where's the fun in that?

XD

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Teaching a lesson**

* * *

Yuui watched with mild interest as he watched his brother left the teachers' lounge. It was lunch-break and the students were in the cafeteria while the teachers are either out or eating lunch as well. The cooking teacher took that time after eating lunch to catch up on his reading. It was about ten minutes into the break that Fai came into the room.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw that his brother was carrying with him a large trashcan. It wasn't that unusual for the science teacher to bring something as something as that. He shrugged; thinking it was for his afternoon class.

Fai left the room.

He went back to his book.

* * *

Five minutes later, Fai came back.

At first, Yuui didn't look up as exciting part of his book was coming up. He then heard a loud thud. It made him jump so suddenly that he had no choice but to look up. There on the table was a stack of books. But he immediately figured out that they weren't textbooks of any kind nor any books he was familiar with in the building.

Now, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

He heard a chuckle and glanced up…only to see his brother walking out of the room yet again.

Frowning, he placed his book down and went over to the table. He looked closely at the stacks of books on top of it. "Let's see…." He narrowed his eyes as he read the title. "Hmm…._Twilight_, huh?" He picked up the top book and opened it to the first page. "With that cover of a pair of hands holding an apple it can't be that bad."

Just when he was started reading it, there was a sound of a crash along with yelling that came from someone he knew very well.

"_Come back here, you idiot! Are you insane?...What the hell are you doing with a pack of matches and gasoline?...And where the hell did you get that?" _

Raising an eyebrow, Yuui blinked. "What the…?"

The door slammed open to reveal his brother, Fai with a pack of matches and gasoline on around one arm and a stack of what looked like DVDs around the other. Catching up behind him was Kurogane who had a mix look irritation and awe.

The gym teacher and the cooking teacher exchanged glances.

_What the hell?_

"No no, Yuui." Fai said as he walked to his younger brother. "You can't read that." He put down the gasoline and the matches as he took the book from his hands and placed it back on the stack. He then placed the DVDs on top of the books. He gave it a tap. "Yep, that's all the copies the school has. Perfect."

"Brother, what in the name of all that is holy, are you doing?" Yuui finally asked.

Smiling, Fai took the gasoline and the matches and placed them next to the stack. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kurogane scoffed. "Considering that you just stolen school property and have flammable things and a freaking trashcan to boot, no it isn't."

Rolling his eyes, Fai proceeded to take the stack and dump it into the trashcan; making the two teachers jump. "Well then, in that case I'll show you." He then opened the cap of the gasoline tank.

"Whoa!" Yuui shouted; halting Fai from what he was about to do. "You are _not_ going to burn those books and DVDs!"

Fai blinked.

"That's right." Kurogane agreed. "Even a moron like yourself shouldn't be _that _stupid!" He then took the matches from the chemistry teacher. "Do you realize how _dangerous_ the damn situation will get if you went along with this?"

Looking between his two friends, Fai tilted his head. "Like what exactly?"

Yuui threw his arms into the air in aggravation. "Like burning things in the _school building_ for one! You could set the whole school in flames because of your recklessness!"

Frowning, Fai put down the gasoline. "Yeah…yeah,that would be terrible."

Yuui and Kurogane sighed a breath of relief. Looks like they getting through to the chemistry teacher. But then they saw a smile of Fai once again.

"So…that's why…."

* * *

Yuui and Kurogane could only stare at the flames before them as the DVDs are now charred pieces of muck while bits of what's left of the book were blown into the wind.

The cooking teacher sighed as he placed a hand in front of his face. "I…don't think he understood what we were trying to say."

The gym teacher glanced at the smashed box of matches that was right next to his feet. "If only I knew that the idiot had a match in his pocket."

Fai smirked victoriously. "Now the school's safe from the flames and the potential fangirling to sparkly creatures of the night~!" He cheered as he pumped a fist into the air.

…

Kurogane looked at Yuui wryly. "How are you twins with this guy again?"

Yuui looked back with a look of despair.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Anyone who's wondering why would Fai would do something like that? He had a dream talking to TRC!Fai. I'll let you guys fill the holes on that one. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	16. FB part two

I just like doing this. For some reason i can imagine them doing this. XD

Sarcastic Yuui is sarcastic in this set of stories. XD

Now, if you guys still have funny experiences of school/field trips/holidays then feel free to add that to your review and I'll be sure to turn it into a funny story. ^_^

P.S- Those who have LiveJournal, I have posted something on my personal journal that you might want to look at. X3

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Facebook at its finest part 2**

* * *

**Fei W.** _wants to know what he did to be hated on_

**Kurogane S.**-…..

**Yuui F.**- He's kidding, right?

[**Yuuko I.** likes this]

**Fai F.**- XD I don't think he is~!

**Kurogane S.**- If there was a '_are you that stupid?_' button, I'd press it.

[**Yuui F.** and **5** others like this.]

* * *

_Private massage (_This may be a bit confusing. Sorry about that.)_  
_

**Syaoran Li**- Nii-san, where are you? We're not supposed to wonder off from the group!

**Syaoron Li**- Lil' bro, chill. I was just looking at a painting on the second floor. No big deal.

**Syaoran Li**- Oh good. I was getting worried.

**Syaoron Li**- I wish it was the same for our teachers.

**Syaoran Li**- Now that you mentioned it, where are Fai-sensei and Kurogane-sensei?

**Syaoron Li**- They got kicked out.

**Syaoran Li**- O_O What?

**Syaoron Li**- Yeah. But it was more like 'Kurogane-sensei got into a fight with security and Fai disappeared somehow'. I wanted to look for them myself but….

**Syaoran Li**- But what?

**Syaoron Li**- Let's just say Yuuko-sensei beat me to it. And she didn't look like herself. She was swaying a bit. And I did smell alcohol not too long ago.

**Syaoran Li**-…..We're never going back to that museum; are we?

* * *

**Sakura K.** _wishes older siblings could listen to reason._

[**Syaoran Li** and **2** others like this]

**Yuui F.- **Is this a petition? If so, where can I sign?

[**Kurogane S.** and **10** others like this.]

* * *

**Kimihiro W.** _hates it when people don't listen to him_

[**Sakura K**. likes it]

**Syaoron Li**- And yet when Himawari comes into the picture, we become invisible.

[**Shizuka D.** and **2** others like this]

**Kimihiro W.**- Oh shut up Doumeki.

* * *

**Kurogane S. **_took a past Life quiz. _{You were a ninja in your past life. In the Edo period, you defend your people and protect the lords who you served.}

[**Yuui F.** and **3** people like this.]

**Sakura K.**- That's so cool! I wish I had a cool past life like you~!

**Fai F.**- Kuro-puu~! Was that the quiz I gave you two weeks ago~? I thought you said you're too old for that stuff.

[**Yuuko I.** likes this]

**Kurogane S.**- Don't flatter yourself. Besides I'm not the one who had a suicidal poet with a bi-polar disorder as a past life.

[**Yuui F.** like this.]

**Fai F.**- KURO! That was supposed to be a secret! DX

**Yuui F.**- Now I remember why I added Kurogane as a friend.

[**Syaoran Li** and **15** others like this]

* * *

_Private Message_

**Yuui F.**- Brother. Kurogane said he was sorry. Let it go already.

**Fai F.**- Easy for you to say! He really hurt my feelings!

**Yuui F.**- You're being ridiculous. Give me one time that Kurogane has actually did something to you.

**Fai F.**- Well He…well there's that…..there was that one time….um…..

**Yuui F.**- Exactly. Sometimes brother, I worry about you.

**Fai F.**- And you wonder why Yuuko-sensei called you a meanie.

* * *

**Syaoran Li** _had an interesting conversation with Fai-sensei. Wishes he could take those 30mins back._

[**Kimihiro W.** and **15** others like this]

**Kurogane S.**- As much as I like to agree with your statement kid, you do realize that the moron can see this, right?

**Syaoran Li**- Yes, I have thought about it. Then I met up with Yuui-sensei. He said that it wasn't the first time it happened.

**Kurogane S.**- What _did_ happen?

**Syaoran Li-**Sorry but I want to sleep tonight and forget that it ever occurred .

**Kurogane S.**-...

* * *

**Yuui F.** _has uploaded pictures of _**Fai F.**

**Kurogane S.**- Oh dear god, is that really him?

**Sakura K.**- …Wow.

**Syaoron Li**- That's an understatement. XD

[**Yuuko I.** and **10** others like this]

**Syaoran Li**- When was this?

**Yuui F.**- Last year at this drag queen race. I was grocery shopping at the time and this event was just right up the street. Luckily, I still had my camera with me.

**Fai F.**- And guess who won first place in best dressed~!

[**Himawari K. **and **5** others like this]

**Kimihiro W.**- Only in our school. *facepalms*

[**Shizuka D.** like this]

* * *

**END OF PART TWO**

* * *

It's far from over. That's for sure. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	17. More damage control

_I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

Seriously, the reviews and the love~! X3 You make this story afloat and I couldn't be more grateful.

This story is credited to **Princess Atemna **who suggested something that I never really thought about. It was a good idea anyway so I said 'What the heck?' P. S- It's soft of a follow up of 'SCIENCE!' chapter.

Either way...Enjoy~! ^_^

* * *

**More damage control**

* * *

"That's it for basketball practice. Get into the locker rooms and get change."

"Yes, sir!"

Syaoron sighed as he felt the warm water from the shower hose pour down his body. The other players on his team were a little self-conscious about taking showers with other guys in there. But the star-player is neither embarrassed nor ashamed of that.

But maybe it had something to do with the fact that the players' hair turned pink at one point excluding Syaoron of course.

The investigation was deemed unnecessary and a waste of time before long.

With a towel around his waist and around his neck, Syaoron went to his assigned locker and started to get his uniform. As he picked up his shirt, there was a soft clattering noise right next to him. He looked around. There was no one there. He then pressed his ear on the side of the lockers that were stacked together in a line.

The noise got a bit louder.

With a raised eyebrow, he moved his ear to the locker next to him to see if his assumption was correct.

That's when he then heard a series of whimpers coming from the next door locker. He frowned. The locker next to him was his younger twin's. So if he heard anything in there….

Sighing, Syaoron gently knocked on the locker. Only to slightly jump back when he heard a loud yell. Peering closer to the locker once again, the young man leaned his hand on the locker. "S-Syaoran….is that you, lil' bro?"

A little whimper came from the locker.

Then…

"_N-Nii-san…is that really you?"_

Syaoron rolled his eyes with a smile. "No, it's Santa making one last run; of course it's me silly." He then sat on the bench, facing the locker. "But I think I need some answers like 'Why are you inside that locker in the first place."

There was a short bout of silence in the locker room.

"Syaoran…?" The older twin hesitantly said.

The locker door opened just a crack, just enough to see Syaoran's fear-stricken brown eyes. The locker was then shaking a bit as his face peered out just a bit. He looked left and right before looking back at his brother. "I…..Um…..Is Kurogane-sensei here?"

Raising an eyebrow to that certain question, Syaoron shook his head. "Nope. I haven't seen the guy. Why?"

Syaoran looked down at his feet before looking back up. "You sure?"

"Unless Kurogane-sensei truly mastered the art of stealth and camouflage like some ninja in those low-quality movies then I'm really sure he's not here." Syaoron answered.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Syaoran opened the locker door but made no move of getting out. "Nii-san….what I'm about to tell you might shock you." He gulped. "I…..Something bad happened and…I didn't mean to!"

Whoa, whoa. Let's calm down a bit." Syaoron said. "Without turning this into a court case, tell me exactly _what happened_."

Sinking further back into the locker, Syaoran nodded. "Okay. So it all started awhile ago…"

* * *

[Twenty minutes ago]

_Syaoran scored the winning goal. The ball hit the net with brute force. The goalie didn't stand a chance. The team cheered as the boy let out a smile of victory._

"_Alright, that's all for today! Be sure to go over the terminology of soccer before the next practice!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Wiping the sweat from his brow, Syaoran looked up at the bleachers since the field was used for both soccer and football. He let his eyes move before landing to two people that he knew very well. He waved. "Watanuki! Doumeki! Hey guys!"_

_Watanuki waved back with a smile as the pair stood up and walked down the bleachers. _

_As the male trio gathered around, Syaoran bent down and picked up the soccer ball. "Well this is a surprise." He happily commented. "It's not often that you guys watch me practice."_

_The blue-eyed teen chuckled. "Well the jerk and I had nothing better to do since I have a day off from that restaurant and his archery club cancelled a meeting."_

_Doumeki nodded._

_Dropping the ball and bouncing it with his knee, Syaoran sighed. "I just wished Nii-san could see me score…but his basketball practice is the same time as my soccer practice."_

_Watanuki shrugged. "Well, you guys are athletes so it comes with the popularity."_

"_Not like this moron knows anything about being popular." Doumeki muttered._

"_Why you son of a-!" _

"_That's true." Syaoran calmly interrupted. "But that's not the only problem." He then let the ball fall to the ground. "I feel like I'm losing my touch."_

"_What do you mean?" Watanuki asked; completely forgetting that he was seconds away from yelling._

"_Well, my kicks are lacking distance. Before, I can kick from the center field to the goal. Now I'm lucky if it even reaches the goal in one kick." Syaoran said with a frown._

"…_.Maybe you need to put more energy into your kick. If you're worried about the distance then use a lot of force when you hit the ball." Doumeki said after a moment of thought. _

_Syaoran thought about it while Watanuki gaped as his frienemy. "Well…I supposed I could try that."_

_-30 seconds in-_

"_Stand back for me please." Syaoran said. "With the amount of force I'm about to put it, my aim might be off."_

_Watanuki and Doumeki took a couple steps back._

_Closing his eyes, Syaoran took a deep breath. Then slowly but surely, he begin to run up to the ball and with as much force as he can muster up, he kicked the ball which sent it flying into the air. He smiled as the ball soared. "Wow, I guess I got it down."_

"_You need to work on aim." Doumeki said. _

"_As much as I hate to agree with the jerk, he's right." Watanuki said. "I mean look, the ball's out of the field now."_

_Syaoran nodded as the three saw the ball losing altitude but was still gaining distance. The three followed where the ball might be landing._

"_Ah, it's going into the parking lot." Watanuki pointed out._

"_Well that's not a problem then." Syaoran said. "At least it's not leaving the school."_

_Doumeki blinked before pointed at what was in front of him. "Car."_

_Watanuki and Syaoran blinked._

"_Eh?"_

_-At the same time-_

"_I can't fucking believe it cost more than a hundred dollars to fix my front window." Kurogane cursed as he unlocked his car and threw his bag into the passenger seat. "And to top it off, that idiot had to rub it in my face, as if he didn't enough ammo to shoot me with plus the witch" He got into the car and put on his seatbelt. He sighed. "This damn day can't get any worse, right?"_

_He then looked up from his window just in time to see a small object in the sky. He narrowed his eyes as the small object was getting closer and closer to him, until…._

"_What the-"_

_*CRASH*_

_-Back to the trio-_

_Watanuki and Syaoran's faces paled as they could hear a crash where the ball landed. _

"_D-Do you know which car it hit?" Watanuki whispered._

"_I-I don't know." Syaoran whispered back. "But maybe it's not—"_

"_GODDAMNIT! MY CAR!"_

…_._

_Doumeki cleared his throat. "We should run."_

_Looking at the stoic teen, Watanuki nervously smiled. "For once, I'm all for it."_

_Syaoran gulped as he took a head start while the two other teens did the same. All the while hearing the roars of the angered gym teacher._

_The fear of being found made Syaoran doing something drastic. _

* * *

Syaoron blinked. "Ah. I wondered why I heard a yell earlier. I thought a loin was on the loose."

The younger twin nodded. "I don't know if Watanuki and Doumeki are out of the school area but I ran here because it's the first place I could think of."

Nodding, Syaoron patted Syaoran on the head. "Knowing that teacher, I'd say it's only a matter of time before something else comes up?"

"Like what?" Syaoran asked.

Just then the door to the locker room was opened, revealing a certain cooking teacher. "Um…is anyone in there?"

Syaoron smiled. "Yuui-sensei! We're here!" He grabbed his shirt and started dressing as Yuui-sensei came into view. "Any report on the outside? Syaoran filled me in on what happened."

With a sigh, Yuui sat on the bench. "He's lost it."

"Since when has he never?" Syaoron casually said as Syaoran got out of his assigned locker.

"No I mean; he has _really_ lost it." Yuui then placed a hand over his eyes. "I was ready to go home when I heard a crash and a yell. Next thing I knew half of the school was in chaos and those who were still in here were pulled down with him."

Syaoran shyly sat on the bench next where Yuui was sitting. "Is anyone hurt?"

"I'm not sure. I got the hell out of there before any damage was made." Yuui muttered.

The twins look at each other and cringed. This will be a _long_ evening. And no one will be able to go home happy.

"Then I suggest we stay here until it's safe to go out." Syaoron suggested with a frown as he finished getting dressed.

Nodding, Syaoran made his way back to his locker.

"In that case…." Yuui took out his cell phone. "We should follow Syaoran's example and hide inside these lockers." He then began pressing buttons.

"Why's that?" Syaoron asked.

"I'm about to get a guy arrested, a chairman in trouble and a cop who will be absolutely pissed at me. Might as well be in one piece when that happens."

* * *

**END**

* * *

If you can fit Yuui, that is. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**


	18. FB part three: trouble at the academy

I get the feeling that i can do this faster then others. XD But I have a lot of fun doing it.

And thanks for those who gave me their funny experiences. They'll be up soon! ^_^

Also, I'm participating in _KuroFai Fluff vs. Angst competition_ on **LiveJournal. **I along with **Uakari **and a few others, We are team fluff. So this story might have slower updates along with the others. Those who still have (or just have) an LJ account, keep your eyes open for that. (And let the games begin~!)

Just figured you wanted to know that. ^_^

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Facebook at its finest part 3: Trouble in the academy  
**

* * *

**Yuui F.** _is on vacation_

[**Sakura K. **and **15** others like this]

**Syaoron Li**- Nice. I'm glad that you have some time off.

**Kurogane S.**- You deserve some time off after dealing with all the freaking chaos.

[**Kimihiro W. **Like this]

**Himawari K.**- For some reason, I feel like something's off.

**Fai F.**- YUUI! You went on a vacation without me? How could you? I thought we were family!

[**Yuuko** **I.** like this]

**Yuui F.**- See brother, this is why I can't go anywhere with you. Not only are you a drama queen, you are what most people will avoid on a daily basis, not to mention you can be a stubborn child! And another thing, I'm on vacation to get rid of stress not to gain more stress! _Grow up_ already!

[**Kurogane S. **and **20** others like this]

**Shizuka D.**- Wow.

**Syaoran Li**- I think _that's_ the stress talking….I hope.

* * *

_Private Message_

**(Mobile)** **Yuuko I.** –My, my. I didn't expect for Yuui to be pushed over the edge like that. Yelling at his twin brother like that.

**Kurogane S.**- I'll ignore the fact that you somehow convinced me to chat with you for now.

**Kurogane S.**- And really? How the hell can you not get this situation? The moron pissed Yuui off and Yuui couldn't take it anymore!

**(Mobile)** **Yuuko I.** – Ah. But if dear Yuui had a tiff with Fai, he would have just talk to him. Simple answer.

**Kurogane S.**- That simple answer would have caused the twins to end up in the hospital, you witch.

**Kurogane S.**- And you don't know Fai like the rest of us do. Do you know what it's like to talk to a wall and beat yourself up with it? You wouldn't know because you're the one tricking the hell out of us!

**(Mobile)** **Yuuko I.**- Aw~! I think Big Dog is getting grumpy right now. Do you want a bone~?

* * *

**Himawari K**._went from 'single' to 'a relationship'_

[**Shizuka D. **and **5** others like this]

**Kimihiro W.**- O_O What—how-who?

**Syaoron Li**- And that's how you made Watanuki absolutely speechless.

[**Syaoran Li** and **7** others like this]

* * *

**Fai F**. _Is not talking to Yuui until he's sorry._

**Kurogane S.**- You know, you're proving Yuui's point of being a big baby about the whole vacation thing, right?

[**Yuui F.** and **9** others like this]

**Yuui F.**- And by the way, since you're not talking to me, I'm assuming that it includes Facebook and texting right? If it does, you're not going to last long.

**Fai F.- **….

**Syaoron Li**- I'm guessing that Fai-sensei's not coming to school tomorrow, right?

* * *

_Private message_

**Syaoran Li**- It's official. School's become a warzone. And now I don't want to go anymore.

**Kimihiro W.**- I know. Just yesterday, in gym class, Kurogane-sensei just stared at us before taking a chair and throwing it across the gym and it was completely destroyed. I got out of there when he started throwing dodgeballs at us.

**Syaoran Li**- Not to mention that a certain cooking teacher and a chemistry teacher have been locked in their classrooms, not speaking to each other.

**Kimihiro W.**- And Kurogane-sensei's in the middle. Damn.

**Syaoran Li**- Does Yuuko-sensei know about all of this?

**Kimihiro W.**- Pfft. Even if she did, that witch's too busy getting drunk on sake, _again_.

**Syaoran Li**- ….This never happened in other schools.

**Kimihiro W.**- Yeah, well other schools don't have drunken chairman, a raging gym teacher, a flamboyant chemistry teacher, a cooking teacher who has said flamboyant teacher as his twin and everything in between.

**Syaoran Li**-….I think we should stay home from now on.

**Kimihiro W.**- I'm with you on that.

* * *

**(Mobile) Shizuka D. **_wonders why the school is on fire._

**Kimihiro W.**- WHAT? The school's on fire?

**Syaoran Li**- Oh no, they did it. They really did it.

**(Mobile) Sakura K.**- Wait, Syaoran, Watanuki. Why aren't you guys around the school? I was about to call you guys!

**Syaoran Li**- We….we decided not to go today. Now I'm torn between being glad or saddened that we did.

**Kimihiro W.**- I think it's a bit of both. Thank the freaking heavens we didn't go.

**(Mobile) Himawari K.-** You two should have seen it. It was before school started. Sakura and I were walking and met up with Doumeki. Then we heard a rumble from the school and the next thing we knew, five fire trucks, two ambulances and three police cars were with us.

**Kimihiro W.**-….Holy crap.

[**Sakura K. **and **2** others like this]

**Syaoran Li**- Ambulances? Oh man, was anyone hurt?

**(Mobile) Shizuka D.**- Because of the fire, no. Something else happened.

**Kimihiro W.**- Oh god, what else happened?

**(Mobile) Sakura K.**- Well Syaoron explained to us. He was there when it happened.

**Syaoran Li**-What? Where is he now?

**(Mobile) Himawari K.-** Well…..

* * *

Syaoran signed in to the hospital's visitor section before taking the tag and going to his destination. He took an elevator to the fifth floor and took a right. He then glanced to one of the doors where he saw his brother leaning next to the doorway.

Syaoron had a couple band-aids on his face plus his right wrist was wrapped and his left leg was twitching a bit. Probably because of the stress. He looked up and smiled as his brother came into view. "Hey lil bro, what's u—aah!"Suddenly he had Syaoran in his arms; hugging him tightly. He hugged him back. "So I guess you heard."

"And on facebook too." Syaoran mumbled. He let go of his brother and peered up to the identical brown eyes. "How….I mean…exactly what happened?"

"Oh you mean before the fire?" Syaoron casually said. "Well after you opted to stay home this morning-a very smart to do; I might add- I went straight to school to talk to the teachers about the whole fiasco." He then took Syaoran's hand and the two sat on a nearby bench. "I decided to go to Fai-sensei first since he was the one who threw a fit first. But when I got there, he and Yuui were fighting again –like that's different-."

"So then what happened?" Syaoran asked.

"I got tired of it and got into the middle of them and wanted to talk to them but…..it turned into a three men fight." Syaoron said sheepishly. "I tried my best, kicking them and punching; doing anything to make them stop. Then it happened…."

"That fire…." Syaoran whispered. "How….?"

"Yuui-sensei bumped into Fai-sensei who then bumped into a series of tubes that were filled with flammable chemicals and that started an explosion which caused the fire. We got the hell out of there before the whole building was in flames."

"And what about Yuui-sensei and Fai-sensei?

"They're in there." Syaoran gestured to the room door next to them. "Getting a hell of a lecture from our lovable gym teacher. And I got a hold of Yuuko too." He whipped out his cell phone. "She told us that she'll do anything she can to repair the school. Knowing her special skills, I'd say we'll be back in school about next week."

Smiling, Syaoran laid his head on Syaoron's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have convinced you to stay home too."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Syaoron patted Syaoran's head. "It was my choice. Now then, how about we say hi to the other twins?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Syaoron Li** _now knows he can take down the Fluorite Twins_

[**Syaoran Li **and **15** other like this]

**(Mobile) Yuui F.**- Yes yes Syaoron, we know. You keep saying that ever since. ^_^ So how's the arm?

**Syaoron Li- **It's getting better. Hopefully the scars from the scratches might fade.

**Syaoran Li**- I'm glad that it's all over. And we can go back to school again.

**(Mobile) Yuui F.**- Agreed.

**Kimihiro W.**- Definitely.

**Himawari K.**- Yep!

**Shizuka D.**- Hn.

**Sakura K.- **So what's going to happen to Fai-sensei?

**(Mobile) Yuui F.**-Oh him? Well as far as I know, he's banned from using the internet for about a month.

**Himawari K.**- That's a bit harsh. Did you ban him?

**(Mobile) Yuui F.**- Neh. It was Kurogane. But he has given him harsher punishments as far as I know.

**Syaoran Li**-…I see.

**Syaoron Li- **Lil' bro; are you thinking what I think you're thinking?

[**Shizuka D. **like this]

**Syaoran Li**- Huh? NO! I'm definitely not thinking _that_!

**Kimihiro W.**- Heh. Wouldn't put that pass them. -_-

[**Himawari K.** and **1** other like this]

**Sakura K.-** So….anyone up for Ice cream at the parlor later?

* * *

**END OF PART THREE**

* * *

I do! I do! Ice cream~! *forgets all about the fact that the school was on fire*

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**


	19. Something old, Something new

Another chapter based on one of my lovely reviewers.

Again, those who have funny school experiences, don't hesitate to tell me them! They'll be stories~!

_Idea credited to:_ **AeroTundra-**_ I have a physics teacher that's old and should retire REALLY soon...(no offense) He has hearing problems and needs glasses. He also has this habit of making weird faces and going "Ooohh" in a weird voice(It's hilarious actually). Then he gives you this look as if he can't see you but you know that he can. He's actually kinda creepy..._

Hope you like this one~!

Enjoy~!_  
_

* * *

**Something old, something new**

* * *

Syaoron was in the library looking at certain books involving the history of the Horitsuba academy. H was quite interested about the school and the people who ran it before Yuuko-sensei. When he found some book of it, he was rather surprised. He didn't think that the school itself would be any older then maybe ten years.

He saw pictures of past teachers, students and events that are more than fifty years old. He read some news articles about it. It was surreal at best. He then felt his front pocket vibrate. He reached in and took out his cell phone. He pressed a button.

_Nii-san, where are you? School's done for the day._

The young man smiled. He then pressed some more buttons to reply.

_I'm at the library. You can come over if you like._

He knew that his brother wouldn't pass up a chance to catch up on some reading. In fact it has been a while since anyone had been there. Considering the incident that happened just two weeks prior.

It involved a chemistry teacher, silly string, a flaming pumpkin and Halloween.

Those poor first-years.

"So nii-san, what are you up to?" Syaoran took a chair and sat next to his older twin. "It's not every day that I see you in here."

Syaoron chuckled softly. "I was just wondering about the academy and its history." He turned a page. "I just couldn't believe the people who have been here before us and the teachers before Kurogane-sensei, Fai-sensei and even Yuuko-sensei. It's amazing."

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I've read those books a while back and I was just as surprised as you are." He then smiled. "Speaking of teachers, we have a very old one who just retired almost a year ago."

Putting down the book, Syaoron blinked. "Really? Do you know who that teacher was?"

"Yep." Syaoran replied. "He was a good teacher actually but he wasn't exactly normal." He then coughed. "I mean less normal then our teachers _now_."

"What do you mean?"

"He made Fai-sensei look absolutely normal." Syaoran shifted his eyes. "Even more so then that, he was the physics teacher for the upperclassmen." He then scratched his head as he tried to dig the memory out of his mind. "I remember the times when I have seen him, like this one time…."

* * *

_Syaoran and Watanuki were walking down the hallway with volleyball equipment. They were talking quietly amongst themselves as they don't want to get caught by Yuuko-sensei._

_The last time they did, they had to explain to Kurogane-sensei why on earth they arrived several hours after class. And why they were dragging a cheery drunk chairman over their shoulders._

"_So are you going to that ice cream parlor afterschool?" Watanuki asked._

"_Yeah." Syaoran smiled. "I heard that they have a new flavor that I want to try."_

"_I know. And I think it'll be better than…..strawberry…." Watanuki stopped in his tracks._

_Syaoran stopped as well; giving his friend a curious look. "Hey Watanuki, what's wrong?" He followed the older teen's eyesight and blinked. Across from them was the physics class taught by a man called Clow Reed. He had been teaching at the school longer than anyone. But there were a few things that were just…odd._

"_Syaoran…" Watanuki leaned over and whispered. "Is Clow-sensei staring at us?"_

"_I…I don't know." Syaoran answered. He was just as freaked out as Watanuki was. The man had those deep brown eyes that seem to been clouded by something. People say that he should have gotten glasses but he insisted that his vision was fine…though he was talking to a wall at the time. "His head's facing towards us but maybe he's staring into space or something._

"_Does a guy stare into space with a smirk?" Watanuki asked with wide eyes._

_Okay, now _that's _creepy._

"_Hey sensei! We're over here!"_

_Watanuki and Syaoran jumped at the sound of a random student as Clow flinched and apologized to his class before resuming his teaching. The students look at each other and walked as fast as they could out of there._

"_Should we say anything?" Syaoran asked._

_Watanuki shook his head. "After the last incident of him just staring at the window with that weird face, who is going to believe us? Doumeki?" He scoffed. "I don't think so!"_

_Syaoran shuddered. "And worse….he winked at us."_

_The face hunted those two for days._

* * *

_Another incident was with Himawari who has in the man's class of her academic achievement. She was getting out her notebook and pencils before sitting quietly; waiting for her teacher to show up. _

_Ten minutes passed and nothing._

_Himawari checked her watch. The other students weren't here and class just started. She wondered if she got the wrong schedule or something. She was about to stand up and find her teacher…._

_**HHHEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO~!**_

_The poor girl jumped out of her seat as a creepy voice was right next to her ear; sending her chills down her spine. She looked to her left and sure enough, it was Clow-sensei smiling. She weakly smiled back. "Um….Hi Clow-sensei. When did you get here?"_

_The teacher didn't say anything but kept his smile. He then straightened up and walked to the front desk. He then took his seat._

_The whole room was silent for a few minutes._

"_Um…Clow-sensei?"_

"_Hmm?" Clow blinked. He then laughed. "Oh sorry. I thought I was still in my house." He then hit his head lightly. "My mind's everywhere lately. I thought I was speaking to my lovely wife for a second. She always loved it when I use 'that' voice."_

"…_."_

_Himawari got her stuff and ran out of the room._

* * *

_Fai was organizing some papers in his folder while Kurogane was reading one of his books. It was a rather dull day; so dull that the chemistry teacher was actually doing something normal._

_Kinda freaked the gym teacher out for a few minutes._

_Just as Fai was finishing up, Yuuko popped into the room. She smiled at the teachers. "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," She giggled as Kurogane growled and Fai smiled. "But can one of you two call Clow-sensei up? There's something I want to discuss with him about."_

"_Leave it to me~!" Fai mock-saluted. "I'll do it~!"_

_Kurogane rolled his eyes but didn't glance from his page._

_Yuuko nodded as she left._

_Fai went to one of the desk that had an intercom. He pressed the button and leaned over the mic. "Excuse me; can you connect to Clow-sensei's classroom? I got Yuuko-sensei's permission."_

"_One second, please."_

"_Thanks."_

_There was a click and a short pause before another click. "Clow-sensei? Can you hear me?"_

"…_."_

_Fai blinked. "Clow-sensei. This is Fai-sensei calling you to tell you that you're needed in the main office." Still no answer. "Can _anyone _answer me right now?"_

"_Maybe the old bastard kicked the bucket." Kurogane helpfully supplied._

_Raising an eyebrow, Fai scoffed. "Two things Kurgs. One: that's just rude. And two: if that were the case, the students would have panicked by now."_

"_Just saying." Kurogane shrugged._

_Sighing, Fai tried once again. "Hello? Is Clow-sensei in the room—" _

"_AHH!"_

_The gym teacher put down his book as Fai blinked._

"_What the…?"_

"_SENSEI! DON'T WAVE THAT AROUND-IT'S VERY SHARP AND-WHOA!"_

_Kurogane stood up from the chair and went to the intercom. "Oi! What the hell is going on there?"_

_There was some crashes and yelling before a male student's voice took over. "S-Sorry! It's Clow-sensei. He just snapped. We thought that he wasn't hearing well so we ignored it. B-but he then when to a closet"—A gasp-"and got out this sword that he got from who knows where and started swinging at people! He's gone MAD!"_

_Fai and Kurogane couldn't believe their ears. This may be what Yuuko wanted to talk about with Clow._

"_I'll go down and put a stop to this." Kurogane declared as he ran out of the room._

_The chemistry teacher cringed before going back to the intercom. "Sweetie….um…don't worry, Kurogane-sensei will be there to help you." He gulped. "Now just say with me until then. And who knows, everything might turn out fin-"_

_There was a huge crash, louder yelling and something very familiar._

"_What the-you slash my arm you bastard!"_

"_Die, you hellish fiend!"_

"_Oh I'll show you hell you old piece of shit!"_

_*SMASH*_

…

"_Or maybe not." Fai sighed._

* * *

"It took not only Kurogane-sensei to take him down but Fuuma-sensei, Seishiro-sensei and oddly enough Sabaru-sensei to hold him down." Syaoran continued. "It was the straw that broke the camel's back as Yuuko convinced the man to finally retire." He shrugged. "We were a bit sad when he left but…life goes on."

Syaoron blinked as he stacked the books that he had. "Wow. How old was he?"

"Strangely enough, no one knows." Syaoran replied. "Not even Yuuko-sensei."

Nodding, Syaoron looked over at the window. He took a sharp intake of air. "Hey…lil'bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he the guy who has dark hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes."

"And does he wear funny-looking robes?"

"Actually yeah…why?"

Syaoron pointed at the window. Syaoran looked at where he was pointing.

Then time stopped.

The twins look at each other with pale faces.

Syaoran gulped. "Should I call Security?"

Syaoron scoffed. "Forget that. Get Kurogane-sensei, Fuuma-sensei, the creeper and Subaru-sensei down here…and a video camera" He then put on a nervous smile.

"It looks like someone came back for a reunion."

* * *

**END**

* * *

I think I just made Clow a bit more then just _creepy_. Heh.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	20. FB part four: the play?

Another chapter up~!

This is a tiny shout-out to **Uakari's** Horitsuba fic _'Something Rotten'_ Believe me, it's a good fic.

Sorry if this part's random and a bit stupid. I was busy with the **KuroFai Angst/Fluff competition **and my fluff fic which by the way is now posted here. It's called _A heart in Stitches._

Anyway enjoy~!

* * *

**Facebook at its finest part four: the play?**

* * *

**Horitsuba Academy **_wants to remind students and staff about the upcoming play "Hamlet" that will be directed by Subaru-sensei's afternoon class._

[**Sakura K** and **25 **others like this]

**Kurogane S.**- Aw crap. Not this again.

**Yuui F.**- What's wrong Kurogane?

**Kurogane S.**-The witch has done it again.

**Yuui F.**-?

**Syaoran Li-** If I may. Kurogane-sensei's…mad because Yuuko-sensei has decided allow a play again this year.

**Yuui F.**-Okay. But that's doesn't explain why Kurogane's angrier than usual.

**Syaoran Li-** Uh…well….

**Syaoron Li- **From what I heard; the class who did a play last year had….troubles.

**Yuui F.**- What kind of troubles?

**Kurogane S.**- Like a certain chemistry teacher messing up the stage with paint, the actors getting mysterious burns and the props getting stolen!

**Sakura K.**- And there's the fact that Yuuko-sensei somehow not noticing them.

**Yuui F.**- …

**Shizuka D.-** Talking to him won't help. It's impossible to do.

**Kimihiro W.**- As much as I hate to agree with that dope, he's right. Plus the last person who tried to talk to him woke up with pigtails and wearing a frilly dress.

**Yuui F.**- That brother of mine; who was the poor sap who tried to convince him otherwise?

**Kurogane S.**-…..

**Yuui F.**- What?

**Sakura K.**- Um…Yuui-sensei; that person…it was….

**Yuui F.**- Huh?…..OH! …Oh….oh boy. Wow.

**Kurogane S.**- Yeah. -_-

**Syaoron Li-** Well this got awkward pretty quickly.

[**Syaoran Li** and **30** others like this]

* * *

**Yuuko I.** _is wondering why everyone she knows hasn't gone to school for awhile._

[**Fai F. **and **5** others like this]

**Syaoran Li- **I was sick.

**Syaoron Li**- I took care of him.

**Kimihiro W.-** I slept in.

**Shizuka D.**- Hn.

**Himawari K.**- My mom needed me.

**Sakura K.**- I…..lost my stuff and needed to buy new stuff.

**Yuui F.**- I locked myself out.

**Kurogane S.**- I just didn't want to go. Unlike these lying losers, I'm not afraid to say that I'd rather put on a white tutu, dance on my freaking twinkle toes and lit myself on fire then go back during 'play week'.

[**Tomoyo D.** and** 17** others like this]

**Syaoran Li**- ….

**Yuui F.**- For the record, I _did_ lock myself out. But yeah, I'm not going to the academy anytime soon.

[**Syaoron Li **like this]

* * *

_Private Message_

**Fai F.-** Yuui….I know you're online. You can't hide from me~!

**Yuui F.-** Frankly brother, it's not worth the energy to try and hide from you. So no; I'm not hiding from you.

**Fai F.-** Ah, don't be like that. I just wanted to let you know that 'Hamlet' will be on as planned. Do you want to see it with me?

**Yuui F.- **I can't help but think that you have an ulterior motive. So no. And I'm sure as hell not helping you sabotage the theater either.

**Fai F.-** Who said anything about helping me with anything?

**Yuui F.- **The little voice in the back of my head that also holds me back from hurting you; brutally.

**Fai F.-**Aww~! Sounds like someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning~! But don't worry, the happy pills are in the kitchen~! Along with the happy juice that's only for special nights~!

**Yuui F.-** I hate you _so_ much.

**Fai F.-** No you don't. XD

* * *

**Yuui F.** _is making a few phone calls._

[**Himawari K**. and **15** others like this]

**Kurogane S.**- You think he'll do it?

**Yuui F.**- "When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions". (Hamlet Quote Act IV, Scene V).

**Kurogane S.**- In that case, I'm getting a sword and a goddamn shield…..and something heavy to drink.

[**Syaoran Li** and **35 **others like this]

* * *

_Private message_

**Syaoron Li- **Well Doumeki, what's up?

**Syaoron Li-** It's rare that you'd want actually talk let alone actually talking to me.

**Shizuka D.**- ….

**Syaoron Li-** But I guess there are things that require no words right?

**Shizuka D.**- Hn.

**Syaoron Li- **On another note, the play's tomorrow and so far nothing bad has happened.

**Shizuka D.**- Hmm.

**Syaoron Li- **But Kurogane-sensei's still guarded. But he's not the only one.

**Shizuka D.**- Yeah.

**Syaoron Li- **I think Fai-sensei's cooking up something; something big. That I'm certain of.

**Shizuka D.**- Hm.

**Syaoron Li-** ….Doumeki; question.

**Shizuka D.**- Yeah.

**Syaoron Li- **You do realize that you can type as long as you want right? We're not exactly talking. You know that, right?

**Shizuka D.**- I know.

**Syaoron Li-** So why…?

**Shizuka D.**- I just like doing because it gets a rise out of the moron. Plus, I got a phone call from Yuui-sensei. He's staying at my house for the time being. He filled me in on what's been happening. Hence….this.

**Syaoron Li-**….wait….If he's at your house; then that means….

**Shizuka D.**- Yup.

**Syaoron Li-**…. I think we should stay home then.

* * *

**Yuuko I.** _is tracking down the bastards who drank her alcohol and took the bottle with them._

**Fai F.**-….

**Yuui F.**-….

**Kurogane S.**-…

**Kimihiro W.**- The one day I decided to go back to school. OTL

* * *

_Private Message_

**Subaru**- My headache's gotten worse.

**Kamui**- Well that's what you get for thinking of having 'Hamlet' in the same school that almost burned down not so long ago.

**Subaru**- You're very supportive as usual.

**Kamui**- Well what the hell do you want me to say? The witch asked you to do it, you accepted it and look where you've ended up. Forgive me if I'm being a freaking heartless bastard.

**Subaru**-….

**Kamui**-…sorry.

**Subaru**- No; it's fine. I have heard rumors of someone trashing the past plays and it's gotten me a lot of stress right now. And my students are not making it easier.

**Kamui**- By the way, who's playing the main character of Hamlet?

**Subaru**- A student named Takamoto Chikahito.

**Kamui**- That Kyoto-obsessed wimp? He's as much of an actor for Hamlet as Seishiro is as appropriate for a freaking nurse at the academy.

**Subaru**- You know, it wouldn't kill you to actually be nice to my boyfriend. He's a good person once you get to know him.

**Kamui**- Oh I know him, just like I _know_ that younger, creepier brother of his. Yeah, the day that freak actually becomes nice is the day that chairman, Yuuko stops drinking cold turkey. And believe me, I'm not the only one hoping for that.

**Subaru**- That's it. No more drinking nights with Kurogane for you.

* * *

**Horitsuba Academy **_wants to remind students and staff that the play 'Hamlet' will air in the theater at 7:00pm this Saturday. Also, it's mandatory to attend as it is a school event. No excuses._

**Kimihiro W.**– Oh come on! DX

**Syaoran Li**- She knew we wouldn't go. That's why we're forced to.

**Sakura K.**- I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean, this is our school after all. We should go.

**Kimihiro W.**- Syaoran, don't you dare get suck into going because of what she said!

[**Shizuka D.** and **1** other like this.]

**Syaoran Li-** But…Sakura has a point. It's our school so we might as well go.

**Syaoron Li**- Lil' bro, I can't believe I'm saying this but boy; you are _whipped_.

[**Kurogane S.** and **5** others like this]

**Kimihiro W.**- Well I'm sure as hell not going!

**Shizuka D.**- Yeah.

**Syaoron Li**- Plus the 'Doctor Who' marathon starts at 5 that day along with the new episode. And considering that Fai-sensei will be there, I can almost feel those flames near my face. So…I'll take my chances.

**Kurogane S.**-Kid, if you know what's good for you; you don't freaking go to that thing. The witch can cry crocodile tears for all I care.

[**Kamui **and **10** others like this]

**Yuui F.**- I agree…..say Syaoron?

**Syaoron Li**- Yeah?

**Yuui F.**- What's 'Doctor Who'?

**Syaoron Li**- Oh, man. It's a great show. It's on a British channel but it's so much more than just British.

**Kurogane S.**- Hey….I just got an idea about the play thing.

**Yuui F.**- Better send me a massage about it then. There are people who read posts around here. Like you-know-who.

* * *

[That night]

"Whoa, _that's_ the weeping angels?" Yuui asked as he watched the screen with intense stare. "My goodness, they are scary creatures."

"I know." Syaoron smiled. "That's the beauty of it. They are still at one point and the second you turn your back," He then shouted as he leaned toward the cooking teacher. "You're dead."

Syaoran was trying his best to pay attention to the show but his face was painted bright red as Sakura who sat next to him, had him in a tightlock. She got really scared when the monsters appeared so she grabbed the nearest she can hold; his arm.

Watanuki, Doumeki and Himawari were sitting on the floor; half-watching and half-talking. Himawari was convinced not to go to the play as she couldn't stand seeing Watanuki in tears…that and Doumeki promised to go shopping with her next weekend if she came with them.

Kurogane, Yuui and Syaoron were sitting across Syaoran and Sakura. Kurogane told Yuui on facebook that they should just not go and join the Li' twins on watching the marathon. As plain as the idea sounded, the group really had no other choice. It was either this or be a part of a sinister act that no doubt the chemistry teacher has planned.

"Not a bad show." Kurogane muttered. "But I can't stand the damn accents."He checked his cell phone and toothily grinned. He turned it off after seeing who was calling him.

Yuui shrugged. "Well it _is_ a British show. It's not like they asked for them." He then sighed for the fifth time as his cell phone played a ringtone. "I bet it's brother….or Yuuko-sensei; one of the two."

"Should you answer it, Yuui-sensei?" Sakura shyly asked.

"I should." Yuui said. "But then where's the fun in that?" He smirked. "Besides, I spoiled brother way too much. He should know that he shouldn't get everything he wants. Plus I left a lovely message to Yuuko a few hours ago about the 'alcohol situation'."

Everyone stopped and looked at Yuui incredulously.

"What?" Yuui asked. "I can be mean too." He scoffed. "I'm not some goody-two-shoes like some people."

Syaoran blushed and looked away.

Sakura was about to say something but then her cell phones started vibrating. She took it out and checked. "Oh, it's from Tomoyo."

"Oh god no." Kurogane groaned. "What does she want now?"

Ignoring the sour look from the gym teacher, Doumeki looked at the girl. "You should answer it."

"You dolt, she already knows that." Watanuki butted in.

Pressing the green button, Sakura placed the phone up to her ear. "Hey Tomoyo; what's up?" She giggled. "Oh, well me and a group of my friends are watching a marathon of a British show called 'Doctor Who'." She then frowned. "We decided not to go. School has gotten very stressful as it is." She then blinked before cradling the phone with two hands. "Wait what? T-Tomoyo; you're not making sense—what's going on there?" She then narrowed her eyes.

Yuui looked over at the young girl. "What's wrong?"

Sakura lowered the phone. "Um…there's something on the news channel. Tomoyo wanted us to see."

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoron turned to one of the local news channels. "Okay, so we're on, now what—oh."

Kurogane and Yuui stared at the screen.

"Oh….oh boy." Yuui said.

"'Oh boy' what?" Kurogane asked.

"Remember when I said I was making a few phone calls…." Yuui hesitantly said. "I…seem to have forgotten about that…until now."

Watanuki grimaced as he heard the reporter talk. "Oh man is that…..Fai-sensei?"

"Yes, I think that is him." Himawari said. "And what's he wearing?"

"…..a sheet?" Doumeki responded.

"Is he trying to be a ghost?" Sakura asked.

"Oh god, _that _was his plan?" Kurogane asked in disbelief. "I thought he would so something really stupid and destructive—oh wait, he has a flamethrower." He sighed. "Of course. And the moron calls _me_ a pyro-manic."

Syaoran sighed. "Yuuko-sensei's there….getting arrested by Kusanagi…again."

"Man, and they wonder why we didn't want to go. Poor Subaru-sensei's in the stretcher." Syaoron commented. "Oh and Kamui-sensei's chasing Fuuma-sensei and Seishiro-sensei." He grinned at the scene. "Guess the play was cancelled."

"Yuui…." Kurogane started. "Do you still have that Sake?"

The cooking teacher raised an eyebrow. "That expensive kind that we took from Yuuko? Yeah, but it's at the house, why?"

With a toothily smile, Kurogane got up from the couch. "I get the feeling that we will get from damn time off."

* * *

**Shizuka D. **_wonders why Yuui-sensei is hiding under his desk. He looks scared for some reason._

[**Tomoyo D.** and **15** others like this]

**Syaoran Li**- Those bad deeds _do_ come with a price.

**Sakura K**.- I'm just glad no one got hurt.

**Kurogane S.**- Like the moron's pride and the witch's ego?

[**Kimihiro W.** and **2** others like this.]

**Himawari K.**- Though I hope Yuui-sensei won't get in trouble. I'd hate for him to be found by Fai-sensei or Yuuko-sensei.

**Syaoron Li**- He'll be fine. Besides, there's one thing that he forgot.

**Kimihiro W.**- And what's that?

**Syaoron Li**.- Today's Sunday. There's no school today.

**Kimihiro W.**- Then why the hell is Doumeki doing there?

**Shizuka D.**-…..he forgot his stuff animal George at my place.

**Syaoran Li**- Eh? George?

**Kimihiro W.**- I don't even want to know.

**Sakura K**.- So…does anyone know when Yuuko-sensei and Fai-sensei will get out of jail?

* * *

**END**

* * *

...Um...no? *shifts eyes*

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	21. Not Funny!

A classic prank. Nuff' said. XD

On the **KuroFai Comm **in **Livejournal**: Team Angst won. Dang. XD But give a huge thank you to **Uakari** who scored the highest for the fluff! Read her stories! DO IT. XD

Enjoy~! ^_^

* * *

**Not Funny!**

* * *

"Kurogane-sensei."

The gym teacher looked up from his newspaper with a bored look. "What?"

Yuuko smirked. "There's a huge package for you in your office. I just told the guys delivering it to take it there."

Sighing, Kurogane placed the newspaper on the table and stood up. "Fine. I'll see who the hell sent me that package." With a glare directed at the chairman, he walked out of the teachers' lounge.

The chairman waved happily as the man walked down the hallway. Then a playful smile came across her face. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a small walkie-talkie and pressed a big red button.

"The big dog is on his way to the doghouse."

* * *

Yuui was looking through some papers as he was strolling down the hallway. He smiled as he took out a pen and mark a 100 on it. Watanuki really was his prized student. He then looked up and smile as the gym teacher was coming his way. "Oh good afternoon, Kurogane."

Kurogane grunted as he stopped just in front of the cooking. "Hey."

"How was that bento I made for you? Was it okay?" Yuui asked.

"It was good." Kurogane casually said. "The food was good. The damn wrapping though; not so much."

Yuui sighed as he gripped his papers tightly. "Blame brother for that." He then started walking alongside with the gym teacher. "We switch responsibilities every week so naturally it was his turn to wrap the lunches."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Just next time no _cutesy little puppies _for my lunch, okay. Just 'Kurogane's lunch' will be fine."

"…."

"Yeah, I know. The moron wouldn't write my full name even if I freaking begged him to."

The cooking teacher chuckled nervously. "I'm still trying to get him out of that habit."

"And how's that working out?"

"Terribly."

"Figures." Kurogane scoffed.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ brother?" Yuui asked. "I haven't seen him since the beginning of lunch."

"I have no freaking idea." Kurogane shrugged. "The moron can chase some birds like the retarded cat he is."

"Now that's hurtful."

"Not as hurtful as that make-over he did to me that one time I got wasted."

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Tell that to my pride, the internet and those e-mails I got from people I don't even know."

* * *

The pair stopped at the gym office.

Kurogane grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"So why are we here?" Yuui asked.

The gym teacher rolled his eyes. "I don't know why _you're_ here." He ignored the frown sent his way. "But for me, I got some package that's in this room and I got to see who in their damn mind would send me anything."

"It could be from your dad." Yuui suggested. "I mean, he did send you that antique sword last Christmas."

"Yeah, and I got a _great_ use over it." Kurogane responded. "But you already knew that; you and that target mark that's your brother too."

The two walked further into the room and their eyes fell upon a biog but simple brown box that was in the middle of the room. It was a bit worn out, have pieces of tape sticking out and no note; no actual indication of who sent it.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane went up to it and placed a hand on the box. "Looks normal. And it doesn't look like the moron didn't do anything to it."

Yuui went up to the box as well and tapped on it gently. "Well, I agree. The box arrived here safe and sound. But the question still stands; where's brother?"

Kurogane shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me."

Suddenly the box moved a bit violently.

The two teachers jump back a bit at the sudden movement.

_What the hell?_

"Did that box…..just _move_?" Yuui asked with awe and fear. "Did someone send you a dog or something?"

"…" Kurogane shook his head. "If it was a damn dog it would've barked." He then took a couple steps forward with a wryly look. "Wait…the top looks a bit open."

Yuui then stared at the gym teacher with wide eyes. "Then that means-"

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

"HOLY HELL!"

Popping out of the box was none other than the chemistry; Fai Fluorite. He laughed at the faces he was getting as he leaned on the edge of the box. "Haha~! I got you Kuro-loser! You should have seen your face!"

As the laughter continued, neither the gym teacher nor the chemistry teacher can foresee what was going on the cooking teacher's head.

"What the hell were you in that damn box for?" Kurogane shouted. "And stop freaking laughing! It's not funny!"

Calming down a bit, Fai wiped the tears out of his eyes and settled into the box comfortably. "Oh come now, Kuro-Kuro-sensei, you got to admit; it was a bit amusing." He ignored the growl sent his way as he smiled. "I just wanted to see if I can scare the fearless gym teacher. You're _so_ serious all the time with all that paperwork and not having time to have fun." He then rocked back and forth while inside the box. "So I came up with this." He gestured to the box. "And Yuuko-sensei was more than happy to help~!"

'_I knew it was too good to be true.'_ Kurogane thought angrily. "You almost gave me and your damn brother a heart attack with that stunt." He then sighed. "I knew you were up to something."

Fai laughed. "Don't be such a sore loser. It was all in good fun~!" He then stopped for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean you and my brother?"

Blinking, Kurogane nodded to his left. "Like I said, your brother was here with me because you weren't here with him; right Y-where did he go?"

The two teachers look around the room and found that they are missing one cooking teacher.

"What the…..where the hell did he go?" Kurogane said; feeling very confused.

Fai shrugged. "Maybe he ran away. He does that when we were kids anyway." He slightly smirked. "What a scaredy cat!"

Then there was a clank coming from outside of the room. The two teachers turned their heads and listened.

"Sorry guys." Yuui's voice called out. "I just needed to get something; what with all the excitement." Then a chuckle. "Brother, could you help me? It's a bit heavy."

"Okay~!" Fai hopped out of the box and ran out of the room. "Okay Yuui~! I'm coming over so where's the-"

*_SPLAT*_

Kurogane blinked before running out the room. He stopped at the scene before him/

There was Yuui; smirking victoriously as he had a pie in his hand which it planted directly on the chemistry teacher's face. Some of the pie was already dripping down onto the floor.

The hallway was silent for a few seconds.

"You know…" Yuui started. "I just _love_ how you think I have to be the goody-two-shoes in the family. I think you forgot who taught me the way of the Fluorite antics." He then let go of the pie and took a few steps back.

It took all of Kurogane's self-control _not to laugh_.

Fai silently but surely licked his lips that was covered with pie. He then hummed in approval. "Banana-cream pie." He chuckled. "You always made the best desserts."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Can we just finish lunch before we teach the brats?"

Fai and Yuui exchanged glances before smiling deviously.

"Only if you give me a _big_ kiss!" Fai cried out.

The gym teacher's face paled. "Fuck. That."

"Oh come now Kurogane." Yuui smirked. "It's just a kiss."

"And you're crazy. No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please~?"

"I said no damn it!"

"Do I have to throw a pie at _your _face too?"

"Don't you _dare_."

"I'll do it."

"Yeah, Yuui. DO IT."

"You see, this is why I have to go to therapy every freaking week!"

"Yeah yeah, now how about that kiss, Kurgy-sensei~?"

"ARGH!"

Yuui smiled. "Now I know why I love this school."

* * *

**END**

* * *

I do too. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~!**


	22. Heat

All I want is _rain_.

Is it too much to ask?

_*sulks*_

* * *

**Heat**

* * *

"It's so _hot_!"

"I know."

* * *

"It's burning in here!"

"_I know_."

* * *

"The sun is burning me up like a fried egg—"

"Fai!" Yuui screamed. "I get it; you're hot. It's hot! It's indeed smoldering outside! There's no need for the drama!"

The chemistry teacher whined as he was on his back on the couch. "But Yuui; it really is hot!" He wiped his forehead. "I'm sweaty, I'm sticking to the couch and the AC isn't working!"

Yuui was laying on the floor on his stomach. "I know. But you just have to wait a little longer until Kurogane comes and fixes it and no; that give you no right or an excuse to pry money out of him for ice cream."

Fai pouted. "Meanie."

"Says the one who was the very reason why we can't go to Kurogane's house anymore." Yuui muttered. "Besides because of this damn heat, traffic's backed up for miles. Compared to them, we're lucky."

"But there's AC in those cars." Fai pointed out.

"True but who knows for how long." Yuui said. "Now we just have to fight the heat." He then rolled over; now laying on his back. "I knew that Japan has humid summers but….my god."

"I know." Fai moaned in discontent. "That's why I would just go to (_sneak into_) Kurgy's house and borrow some ice packs but there was this one time that I was so hot that I took all the food out of the refrigerator and hid in there until he got home."

"I see. So let me get this straight. You just _sneak_ into Kurogane's house, _take_ his ice pack and you hid in his fridge. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're just some sweaty penguin; looking for a…." Yuui trailed off as his mind caught up. "Wait; you _hid_ in Kurogane's fridge?"

"Yep~!" Fai exclaimed. "The fridge was so cool~! It was tight spot but once I remove the food and that shelf-thingy it was pretty roomy~!"

Yuui was silent for a few seconds. Maybe it was the heat or it was the sheer boredom of it all but for whatever reason, he had an idea. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but….want to hang out in the fridge?"

Fai perked up at the suggestion before smirking. "I'll get the food out."

* * *

[Some time later]

Kurogane felt his eyebrow twitch. What he thought wouldn't happen again _did_ happen again. He knew that coming to the Fluorite home would mean something surprising or weird (mostly for Fai's case).

But he _never_ expected this.

"Okay….I just want to know one thing; how in the hell did you convince your moron of a brother to make you do this?"

Yuui lazily looked up at Kurogane with a carrot stick in his mouth. "Give me a break, Kurogane. It's hot, we're burning and we're just about done with it. We may be stupid but we're not the ones sweaty, now are we?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow before glancing at Fai who was sleeping and had his head on the back wall of the appliance. His hair was starting to have icicles on the tips. He sighed and looked back at Yuui. "Fine I get it. You two were hot and needed to cool down. I just thought that in that kind of situation, you'd be smart enough to _close the blinds_ in all of the windows in this damn house."

Then it was Yuui's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is the AC fixed or not?"

"Yeah, it's fixed." Then Kurogane wiped his glistening forehead but it'll take a while for it to cool the whole house and I'm too tired from all the fixing."

Yuui blinked before smirking. "Do you want to hang out in here?"

No one was sure what went through Kurogane's mind at that moment. So what Yuui got was a sigh and a frown.

"Move your brother's ass so I can have some room."

_And three's the crowd._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Summer, here I come.

And I don't mean the heat.

*still sulking***  
**


	23. Kuro's therapy I

Y YOU GUYS LIKE MY 'WORLDS APART' STORY? XD

Sorry, just being a bit odd.

**Uakari**, this is for you~! Hope you like it~! ^_^

For the rest; enjoy~!**  
**

* * *

**Kuro's therapy- part one  
**

* * *

"Okay . Why don't you tell me about what happen?" A click of a pen was heard before it was tapped onto some sort of hard surface. "Considering that you came here in quite a fluster, I'm assuming the worst ."

A sigh was heard as the gym teacher closed his eyes. "What do you think happened this week?" He scoffed. "It's that damn moron again."

"Language, Kurogane." Then some scribbling. "And by 'moron' you mean Fai Fluorite; am I correct?"

Kurogane had to swallow some anger at the redundancy of that certain question. "Of course I mean him! Who else gives me a freaking heart attack on a daily basis?" He then when silent at the look he was getting. "Uh…." He coughed.

"Now then." More scribbling. "Let's talk about what happened, shall we?"

The gym teacher sighed as he draped an arm over his eyes. "Fine." He cursed under his breath. "It all started when I came to school this morning…."

* * *

_The gym teacher sighed as he turned a page in the daily Horitsuba newspaper. Though it was run by the students; he just wished it was with actual news like sports and junk.  
_

_And not about who looks better in a flowery dress today._

_As he was sipping his coffee, a cooking teacher named Yuui came through the door. However as he looked up, he was slightly surprised to see the blonde's eyes having dark bags under them. He cleared throat. "Let me guess; you forgot that we have school today; right?"_

_The blonde nodded. "And that's the forty-fifth alarm clock that met the wall." He plopped down on one of the chairs. "Reading the newspaper?" _

_"It was either this or listening to the witch babble on whatever at that meeting." _

_Yuui blinked. "There's a meeting?"_

_"Not anymore." Kurogane smirked._

_"Brute." Yuui smiled. _

_As the two were enjoying the tranquility of the moment; they have failed to notice that someone was right outside the room._

_"So, what did my brother do to you while I was out during the weekend?" Yuui asked._

_"Heh, what _didn't_ he do?" Kurogane said with a frown. "The moron has been on my back; freaking literally. He won't shut up, always messing with my head and has embarrassed me in not one, not two but five places...including that...playground."_

_"Playground?" Yuui blinked. "Oh boy, he made you push him on the swings in front of kids again; didn't he?"_

...

_"Oh god." Yuui shook his head. "I knew brother was childish but...geez..."_

_"That moron needs to be on a freaking leash or something." Kurogane scowled. "No one should be that excited over a gummy worm for god's sake!"_

_"You'd be surprised." Yuui pointed out._

_Suddenly there was a loud booming sound coming from the outside of the room. The sound was so random that it caused the two teachers to stand up in surprise._

_"What the hell was that!" Kurogane shouted._

_"I don't know!" Yuui shouted back. "But it sounded like it came from the science lab." He then paused. "You don't think..."_

_Kurogane growled. "That damn idiot! What the hell is that moron planning now?"_

* * *

_The two teacher ran to the science room and was slightly relived to see that the door wasn't damaged in any way. But that bit of hope was shattered as they dread to think of what has become of the room._

_Yuui reached down to grabbed the doorknob when he was stopped by the gym teacher._

_"Wait." Kurogane said. "I don't think we should even be involved. If anything, that dumb brother of yours might drag us into some stupid ploy or something."_

_The cooking teacher considered it for a moment. "But what if brother is hurt or in some sort of chemical mutation?" He grimaced. "Mix any foreign liquids together and he might turn into a monkey!"_

_"You say like it's a bad thing." Kurogane casually commented. "Fine. But I'm opening the door. The last thing I want is two injured blondes in the damn school." He then moved Yuui aside and grabbed the doorknob. He slowly turned it._

_And then..._

* * *

[Present time]

"...And then you were suddenly plowed by a ton of freshly-made gummy words." The therispts concluded."

"You're damn right I was." Kurogane grunted. "That damn moron must have heard of the conversation and went and made those sticky wiggly crap." He then turned his head away at the wall that seemingly had a fist-size hole on it. "Then that moron just popped out of the pile; he made enough for an entire town. He then cheered and somehow stuffed some of those things _in my mouth_."

"I see." The therapist said. "Did you use that anger-management lesson that we discussed? The one that you count to ten to calm yourself down?"

...

"You didn't; did you?"

"Nope. I exploded and chased him around the school. When I finally caught up to him; I gave him my gratitude." Kurogane smirked.

"And that would be...?"

A toothy grin was Kurogane's answer.

* * *

Fai smiled as he hummed a tune. "Draw a circle, there's the earth; Draw a circle, there's the earth; Draw a circle, there's the earth...oh look, Yuui; the moon looks pretty from here~!"

Yuui calmly licked his finger as he turned a page in a book. "I know it does, brother. I've already called someone. We'll get you down from the flag pole soon enough."

"Okay~!"

The cooking teacher chuckled as he continued to read his book. "At least it didn't end up with the school being on fire...again."

* * *

**_END_**

* * *

**Ideas for Kuro's Therapy are appreciated~!**

_Don't forget to review and check out my other stories._

_Until next time~! ^_^_


	24. A Joke

Short, sweet and sort of to the point. XD

Ugh, but I feel like I'm running out of ideas. But I'm sure as hell not ending this series.

I hope another idea will come to me eventually.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**A Joke**

* * *

Syaoron couldn't stop staring. But then again; how could he not? He just wanted to complete his duties by delivering some papers to Yuui-sensei…which it did start that….only to see said teacher passed out on his desk. However that wasn't the weird part.

The weird part was finding Yuui not only asleep but also covered in toilet paper, glitters, syrup, a cone hat and sharpie markings on his face.

With papers in his hands, Syaoron had no idea what to do. Though he had a few ideas as to who was the culprit behind the fiasco. Sighing, he went to the desk and placed the papers next to the victim. Then an idea came to him.

Looking around he tried to find an object. Then he smirked. Walking across the room and picked it up. It was an alarm clock. He then went back to the desk and set up the clock for five minutes later. With a quiet chuckle, Syaoron placed the clock down as softly as he could. "Sorry Yuui-sensei but this is _too_ good to pass up."

With a smirk and a wink, Syaoron opened the door and went out of the room.

* * *

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

"_Holy mother of_-! What the-where am I? What the hell is this? Is this _glitter_? And just what is this crap _on my face_? Who the hell would do such a thing?"

….

"_Oh no._ Brother! You're so _dead_ when I get my hands on you!"

* * *

"Say Nii-san," Syaoran started. "Did you know what happened to Yuui-sensei? He wasn't in class today." He then had a thoughtful look. "But then again, Fai-sensei somehow disappeared too. Haven't seen him since lunch. Do you know where the two went?"

Syaoron smirked as he glanced at the window next to him. He can clearly see four figures around the field, all of them familiar to him. One of them was getting choked while the other two tried to break them up. Then a chase began with yelling, screaming, and laughter. Syaoron then looked back at Syaoran with a knowing smile.

"Who knows, but maybe a certain someone would realize that it's never a good idea to sleep peacefully when there's a prank master up and about."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	25. Ninja that

I'll just skip the 'Sorry for the lack of updates' and will receive any punishment you see fit. *sweatdrops*

**Original Idea is credited to: _Leia De Flourite-_**_ There was this one boy, Dennis, who was more or less the class clown and one time, when we had arts, he scribbled stupid little notes on those yellow, sticky post-its like "I'm stupid", "Milk me", "Moo" and "hot booty" and he used to stick them to the teacher's back while patting on his shoulders and we all snickered but our teacher never knew why, he just yelled at some point: "For god's sake, Dennis, why are you so touchy?"_

Just witched it up a bit. Poor Kuro. XD

Enjoy. ^_^_  
_

* * *

**Ninja that**

* * *

Kurogane turned around over his shoulder for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. His ears picked up a lot of snickering and giggling amongst the students who was in the hallway. It was lunch break and the gym teacher was on his way to deliver some documents to a couple of teachers on the other side of the school.

He scowled as the giggles and the snickering grew louder. His guard was up but he had _no idea_ what was so damn funny. And what were those brats patting his back for?

"Hey Kurogane-sensei!"

"'Sup Kurogane-sensei!"

"Nice day, isn't it Kurogane-sensei?"

He just doesn't understand brats.

* * *

"Hey, I got you guys some papers that need signing."

Subaru-sensei; the English teacher looked up from a script and smiled. "Oh hello there Kurogane-sensei." He politely greeted. "It's not often that you visit here."

"Gee, I wonder why." The gym teacher sarcastically said.

Kamui-sensei; the philosophy teacher glared at the gym teacher before drinking his coffee.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane gave Subaru the papers. "Anyway, the witch wanted me to give you those papers and look them over. She also needs your signature; your and vamp-boy over there."

The violet-eyed teacher glared over his cup.

Kurogane eyed over the script that Subaru was looking over. "_Romeo and Juliet_, huh?"

"Huh? Oh yes! This." Subaru pointed at the folded paper. "It's for the spring play. Yuuko-sensei picked this one."

"Good luck."

Subaru sighed. "I know."

"So…can I get a cup of coffee before I go back? I want something to drink before going back to the witch and the moron." Kurogane said.

"Oh sure." Subaru. "Go right ahead. Just….make sure you do it quickly." He nervously chuckled. "Kamui-nii-san is possessive over coffee."

Nodding, the gym teacher went over to the coffee table.

Kamui glanced at the gym teacher to make sure he doesn't make too much coffee. Then his eyes widened as he got a good look of the man's back. "S-Subaru." He whispered.

Subaru blinked as he looked up from the document. "What is it, Kamui-nii-san?" He saw Kamui point to Kurogane's back. He followed the finger. Then he covered his mouth as his eyes widened. "Oh my."

_Meanie_

_Jerk._

_Prude._

_Bad Wolf._

_Snout-face._

_Loser._

_Freak._

_Hot Ass.  
_

The list goes on.

"Holy crap." Kamui whispered. "How the hell could he _not_ see that?"

"M-Maybe his jacket's too thick." Subaru pointed out. "I mean….he can't be that oblivious to the students…can he?"

Kamui just sipped his coffee.

"Kuro-sama-sensei~!"

Three heads turned to see the bubbly chemistry teacher waving at them from the doorway.

"I finally found you~!" Fai cheered.

"God, kill me now." Kurogane grumbled.

"Oh hello, Subaru-kun, Kamui-kun." Fai waved to the twins as he made his way over to the gym teacher.

"Hello Fai-sensei."

"Whatever."

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he poured some coffee into his cup.

"So Kuro-puu-sensei," Fai started as he leaned over the man's back. "Yuuko-sensei wants to know if you'll be joining us afterschool for some drinks."

"Screw that." Kurogane stated. "When school's out, I'm going straight home."

"Aww~! Come on Kuro-rin-sensei!" Fai pouted. "You never have any fun and you're still young! Just for a little bit. I promise I won't overdo it again~!"

"What does he mean by 'overdoing it'?" Subaru asked.

Kurogane sighed. "Do you remember that article about _Catman_ and the harassments?"

"Yeah?"

"You're looking at the moron." The gym teacher sighed.

"Oh my." Subaru chuckled.

"Kuro-tan-sensei, don't change the subject!" Fai was practically hanging off the man's back. "Just tonight, then you can go home. I promise; no more funny business. Please~?"

"Fine. Just get off my damn back." Kurogane sighed. "I'll meet you and the witch in the front of the damn school. And bring Yuui with you, I want someone _sane_ to talk to anyway."

"Yay~! You're coming." Fai hugged the man. "Okay then I'll tell Yuuko-sensei and Yuui and we'll meet with you later." He then patted Kurogane's back. "We'll be waiting~!" With that Fai left as he waved goodbye to the twins.

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he held his cup. "Really? Doesn't that moron have anything better to do then get drunk on a school day?" He then sipped his coffee. "Well I should get back. Let me know when you two are done with that. I'll be back before the end of school today." With that he left.

The gym teacher was so into his coffee and he missed the look twins were giving on his back which had something new on it.

_Fai-sensei's sex slave._

Subaru looked at his brother with a look of shock. "Should….we tell him about those post-it notes that are on his back?"

Blinking, Kamui sipped his coffee. Then there was a small smirk on those lips.

"_I _ wouldn't"

* * *

**END**

* * *

A bit OOC in plot but hey; humor's humor. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**


	26. Kuro's therapy II

Took a slightly different turn in this one.

Enjoy. ^_^**  
**

* * *

**Kuro's therapy II**

* * *

The therapist was looking through some files of the patients. Some were successful cases, others….well it's successful in terms of talking it out. What happened next…it could not be said on legal terms.

But what could be said is that every patient is different and they have their own stories to tell and the therapist is more than willing to hear them out.

_-Beep-_

"_Excuse me. Your 5:30 appointment is here."_

A sigh.

Speaking of stories….

* * *

Sitting comfortably on the plush leather chair, the therapist took out a clipboard and a pen. "Nice to see you Kuroga-is that a black eye?"

The patient in question touched his injury while lying down on the sofa. "…You can say that."

"Oh my goodness." Then some scribbling on the board. "I see you had rough day today."

"Like you fucking know."

"Language."

"…Sorry."

"Forgive me for stating the obvious but…it's about that Fai guy you were talking about wasn't it?" The therapist had to cover his ears as a string of loud cursing flooded the room. "Anyway…" The therapist loudly interrupted. "Since your chairman of the academy is paying for your appointment, you might as well tell me about it and get her money's worth."

Gritting his teeth, Kurogane sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to fucking like it."

"Kurogane…."

"…Sorry."

The pen was placed on the clipboard as the therapist's hands were folded. "Now let's start from the beginning."

Sighing, Kurogane closed his eyes. "Fine…it all started right after I taught a class…."

* * *

"_Alright you brats, go back to the locker room and get changed. We're done for the day!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Kurogane watched with slight amusement as the students practically ran from the track and into the metal doors that led to the locker room. Taking off his whistle, Kurogane started walking back to the building. He then stopped. He glanced around. He suddenly had a feeling that someone somewhere was going to do something bad._

_And he was certain about who it was._

_Scowling, Kurogane continued his way inside._

* * *

_A figure sneaked out of the boys' locker room. A grin was seen as pieces of clothing as huddled in-between the arms._

_A chuckle was heard._

"_Now let's see Kuro-puu-sensei get out of this."_

* * *

"…_.what the fuck?"_

_Kurogane just took a shower after all of the male students left. It was a hot day outside and like the students, he was sweating buckets. So he opted to take a shower. He took off his clothes and went. With a towel around his neck and his waist, Kurogane went into his office to change._

_Only to see that something that was missing._

"_My clothes….where the hell are my damn clothes?" Kurogane shouted. He looked around the whole office and nothing. Not even a sock. He cursed silently. "I know that I put them here. There's no one here besides me! Who the hell would take my stuff?"_

_Then it clicked._

"_Oh hell no." Kurogane frowned. "That blonde moron." He tightened his towel that was around his waist._

_Oh yes, there will be hell to pay._

* * *

"_Brother, stop doing that. It's creepy." _

_Fai giggled. "Oh come on, Yuui. Don't be such a stick in the mud. I mean how often do you get to know something new about Kuro-rin-sensei?"_

"_Too often now put those boxers down." Yuui sighed._

"_But they're polka-dotted!"_

"_Fai…."_

"_Fine, fine." Fai pouted as he placed the boxers down. "But really Kuro's clothes are so big! They can swallow me whole." He then picked up the gym teacher's jacket and wore it. "It's also snuggly." _

_Yuui groaned as he placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "So tell me again because…it flew over my head….what exactly are you hoping to accomplish by taking Kurogane-sensei's clothes thus leaving him naked (well mostly naked since he has towels) inside the locker room."_

"_Well….I always wanted to be a little sneaky today…." He then sat on one of the table with his legs crossed. "Oh and it's a bit of a payback for him hanging me from the pole."_

"_Oh yeah because last time it really _wasn't_ your fault." Yuui sarcastically said as he mixed flour and eggs. "You do realize that when Kurogane-sensei finds out that you did it; god help you." He then added sugar._

"_Oh Yuui, he'll never know it's me." Fai said with a finger in the air. "I've seen many CSI episodes to know not to leave fingerprints and not to make a lot of noise."_

"_When it comes to Kurogane-sensei, he doesn't need fingerprints or hear anything to do that you are the culprit." Yuui smirked. "What he does need is to take one good look from your face and good bye, great life."_

_Fai humphed as he looked away. "Well there's no way that Kuro would go outside to find me with just a towel~!" He stuck his tongue out. "Not with all the students still around."_

"_OH MY GOD, KUROGANE-SENSEI!"_

_The twins looked at each other before staring at the door. They soon heard gasps, wolf-calls and screaming. Soon they felt a dark presence coming closer and closer and closer…._

…_.until it stopped on the other side of the door._

"_**I know you're here, you blonde bastard. Now come out here and I'll show you what it's really like to be in hell**__."_

_Fai gulped. "Uh…Fai's not here right now; can I take a message?"_

_A huge crack suddenly appeared on the door._

"_**Get out here. NOW."**_

_Yuui smirked as he poured the batter into the pan. "Hey Kurogane-sensei; the door's actually unlocked. Can you believe that?"_

_Fai whipped his head to stare in horror._

"_No rest for the wicked." Yuui said as he placed a finger on his lips. "Karma has a weird way of getting back at you."_

_And down went the door._

* * *

"So how did the black eye come in play?"

"I…..slipped on some spilled batter and hit the moron's face with mine. We fell to the floor hard…..and that's when…my towel came off." The therapist was kind enough to give the gym teacher an ice pack for the eye to reduce the swelling. "After that it was a blur."

"And by 'blur' you mean you bypass what we learned by controlling your anger completely and just went on Fai." The therapist said with a blank face. "And you wonder why Yuuko-san wanted you to be here."

"Hey it's not my fault!" Kurogane sat up. "If anyone is at freaking fault here, it's that blonde teacher's fault! He's always pissing me off and pulling pranks on me. I'm the victim here!"

"Right." The therapist nodded. "And those injuries are totally deserved, am I wrong?"

"I…." Kurogane sighed as he laid back down. "Okay, maybe I _do_ have…a bit of an anger problem…or something."

'_Could've fooled me.' _"Well there's something, to start solving a problem would be admitting that you have one." Then a click of a pen. "Before we continue…what exactly did you do to that Fai person?"

Kurogane toothily grinned. "What do _you_ think?"

* * *

Fai groaned. "Oww…."

"You deserve that."

"I know."

"I mean really, brother."

"Please Yuui, don't start with that."

Yuui smirked as he viewed his brother lying on the couch with a few bruises and a black eye which is covered by an ice pack. "Why can't I? It's you own fault in the first place. And believe me no amount of bruises will make up for those lewd pictures of Kurogane on the internet. Who knew students have cell phones nowadays?"

Fai moaned.

"Come on, you have to admit though, it's a bit better then you being hanged up like a flag."

"Yeah…maybe…" Then Fai smiled. "But I still got Kurgy's boxers~!" Fai sat up and took a pair of boxers from his jacket pocket. "Now I'll always have a piece of victory from today~!"

Yuui stared at his brother before shaking his head. "There's just no end to the madness, is there?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

XD I'm so evil.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	27. Postit warnings from hell

It's as random and crack-ish as it gets. XD

Enjoy.**  
**

Also, 'Fright Night': BEST MOVIE EVER! (GO David Tennant~! XD)**  
**

* * *

**Post-it warnings from hell**

* * *

_Brother_

_Just letting you know that we're out of bread and milk. I'm going to the store to get some more. So for god's sake don't you dare into the liquor cabinet. I don't want another repeat of what happened last time. No one wants to see hentai cosplay at broad daylight._

_-Yuui_

* * *

_Dear Watanuki_

_I just wanted to let you know that you still owe me some lunch for bailing you out of Kurogane-sensei's gym class that last time. I expect some food on my desk during lunch break tomorrow._

_Or I might just let it slip about that certain incident about you, Doumeki and a bottle of Vodka._

_-With love, Yuuko_

* * *

_Hi Syaoran_

_I'm very sorry about the other day. I really thought that we were home alone so we do our project._

_I had no idea that Touya would come down with only a towel…._

…_.and it would fall off in front of us….._

_Probably should have phrase that better._

_-From Sakura _

* * *

_Kuro-puu-sensei~!_

_Just wanted to let you know that I was the one who took your lunch and ate it. It was very delicious~! But a piece of advice, little less of the sushi and more of that wonderful dango._

_-Hugs and Kisses, Fai_

* * *

_Yuuko-sensei_

_I didn't catch you in time to tell you this in person but…._

_Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei are at it again. And this time it's about a stolen lunch._

_I would inform Yuui-sensei about it but he's locked himself inside the closet, singing a weird tune._

_Oh and by the way, we need a new lunchlady…again._

_-Himawari_

* * *

_Syaoran_

_Yo, lil' bro. Mind telling me why on earth you came back home with a red face and wide eyes? It's almost like you just saw someone naked or something._

_-Syaoron_

* * *

_Hey Sakura,_

_How about the next time that brat comes over at our house, you __**warn me first**__? I mean seriously! But thank you anyway for scarring the kid. Probably wouldn't come over again after that._

_Serves him right._

_-Touya_

* * *

_Doumeki_

_Where the hell is my pencil? I know I dropped it during class and now I can't find it. Himawari told me that you that you got something that sounds strangely my pencil. You better not be chewing the eraser with your buck teeth or sticking it in your disgusting ear._

_You know what; never mind. Keep it. I'll just buy a new one. I didn't want your dirty hands on it in the first place. _

_Jerk._

_-Watanuki_

* * *

_Hi Tomoyo_

_I tried on the outfit that you made and I have a question._

_Shouldn't it have more clothing or is that what other girls wear nowadays?_

_-From Sakura_

* * *

_Nii-san,_

_What did you do to our laundry?_

_I never thought I see the day that you actually do something wrong._

_I don't even think underwear can even be this pink._

_-Syaoran_

* * *

_Moron_

_I'm __**so**__ sorry about the other day. I'm sorry that you slipped on my foot. I'm sorry that you made an idiot out of yourself and I'm __**so**__ sorry that your actions got your ass in trouble with your brother. _

_Yeah, I'm the one at fault here._

_PS- Don't ever ask me what my fetishes are ever again in public. The brats are scarred enough._

_-Kurogane_

* * *

_Yuui-sensei_

_Do you know how to make an explosive? I know for a fact that cooking has a dark side. Wanna join?_

_-Syaoron_

* * *

_Kamui-nii-san_

_Would please explain to me why I got a call at 3am about a certain 'vampire' that burned a 'certain' person's house the same time Seishiro went back to his family's home; he and Fuuma both?_

_PS- You're never leaving the house without me ever again._

_-Subaru_

* * *

_Touya,_

_Please be reasonable. It's not like Syaoran was meant to ruin your life. He wasn't the one who pied you in the face._

_I mean it was a food fight and all. It's….kinda of a rule._

_-Yukito_

* * *

_Watanuki,_

_I placed your pencil back into your desk._

_Don't be such a baby._

_-Doumeki_

* * *

_Seishiro_

_You are so damn lucky that my brother's around to protect your ass every day. If it was up to me, you'd be mutilated and dumped into a ditch!_

_And don't think I forgot that time where you get me so drunk that I thought I was a gay ballerina and wore a thong with a bra!_

_And the fact I am gay is none of your damn business!_

_-Kamui_

* * *

_Fai,_

_I just found Kurogane's journal that was left behind on his desk. And I got to tell you, I found some juicy secrets about him. Would you like to join me?_

_PS-Bring the popcorn!_

_-Yuuko_

* * *

_Kurogane-sensei,_

_Um…I don't think it would be a good idea for you to teach health this year. Personally I don't think I can take it._

_Plus Fai-sensei popping in and scarring the last group of people with…those tapes…is really not helping._

_PS-The image of you with dog ears and moaning hasn't disappeared._

_-Syaoran_

* * *

_Yuuko-sensei,_

_Watanuki wanted me to tell you that he's not making tea for you again ever since last week when you and Fai-sensei played a prank on him._

_Also you still owe him thirty dollars for those pants he ruined._

_-Himawari_

* * *

_Doumeki,_

_Just wanted to tell you that you should avoid Watanuki for the day. He's hungry for blood and I don't mean in a 'sparkly vampire' type of way._

_-Syaoron_

* * *

_Himawari,_

_I have a question._

_When a boy said that he wants to stick his key into my slot, what does that mean?_

_-Sakura_

* * *

_Hey Witch,_

_I know you have my freaking journal. I swear if you even opened the thing I hunt you down and burned you at the stake myself!_

_-Kurogane_

* * *

_Brother,_

_What the hell are you wearing?_

_Didn't I tell you not to go into the liquor cabinet?_

_How am I going to explain to the neighbors that my own twin looks like some alien drag queen from outer space?_

_Again!_

_-Yuui_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	28. Angry Panda

It's an apology for getting his story into unexpected Hiatus.

Other stories and losing some files got in the way.

Enjoy. ^_^**  
**

* * *

**Angry Panda**

* * *

Syaoran and Syaoron stood outside of the computer room with mixed expressions. Syaoran's face had worry and dismay while Syaoron had a look of amusement.

Today, they were going to research a disease for health class and present the information to the other students. Unfortunately, once they started researching, all of the computers shut down unexpectedly. It rebooted only to have it shut down again.

This happened four times in a row.

So they called in any teacher who was around at the time.

Which only meant…..

"Why couldn't we have just waited until Saya-sensei came and fix the computers?" Syaoran moaned in discontent.

"Because it wouldn't be _half_ as funny." Syaoron smirked.

"Nii-san!"

"Oh relax, lil' bro." Syaoron chuckled as he ruffled Syaoran's hair. "How often do we see Kurogane-sensei the caveman smashing computer keyboards like some office worker?"

"But he has damaged property before…." Syaoran muttered.

"Yeah but not computers." Syaoron rolled his eyes. "That gym teacher avoids them like Yuuko-sensei avoids going to the AA."

Syaoran opened his mouth.

"And no, I'm not sure if that's true."

Then closed it up.

"Besides, I'm sure he'll run out of keyboards eventually, I mean what more can he-Look out!" Syaoron pushed his younger twin out of the way as a computer monitor broke through the door window and smash on impact onto the floor.

The twins stared at the poor piece of technology. It never stood a chance.

"Screw this!" The door slammed open to reveal a very disgruntled, very _angry_ gym teacher in the doorway. "I'm going to find someone who can work around these…_things_!" He then stomped down the hallway.

The twins looked at each other.

"Should we…._warn_ somebody?" Syaoran hesitantly asked.

Syaoron blinked then grinned.

"Nah, whoever sees Kurogane-sensei next will have the pleasure of doing that."

* * *

Kamui was walking down the hallway with a cup of coffee in one hand and documents in another. He was looking over some topics he should discuss for a lecture or two. He sipped his precious drink with a small smile. Today was quiet, peaceful and Fuuma-free (for reasons he doesn't want to talk about). Life can't get any better than this.

Then the yelling came.

The teacher looked ahead to see Kurogane stomping in his direction. Then just like magic, his mug disappeared. He looked behind to see the gym teacher walking further down the hallway with his coffee.

_He just took my coffee._

_Why that piece of…._

Kamui sighed as he threw the papers into the air and watch it float to the ground. He then turned around and walked in the direction of where Kurogane was going. He frowned.

"I'll get arrested either way but I don't care. _Nobody_ steals _my coffee_ and gets away with it."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	29. Prank gone wrong

In honor of October and Halloween, I will write and post a few slightly horror-ish oneshots. Just hope that I get an actual few before Halloween. ^_^

Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Prank gone wrong**

* * *

"What the….?"

Kurogane looked from his cup of green tea to see Syaoran and Watanuki staring down in shock. His eyes trailed down to where they were looking. He blinked. "Oh yeah. Moron over here tried to scare me because it's freaking October and shit." He then took a sip. "So I prepared myself."

"Prepared?" Watanuki shouted. "Just seconds ago I heard a scream, a thud and a thump!" He then pointed at the ground. "Yuuko-sensei asked us to go see what the heck was going on in here."

Syaoran gulped. "Well…at least we found out what made a thump."

On the floor was a fallen chemistry teacher with what seemed to be a pumpkin for a head. The teacher was unconscious as the confetti popper was still in his hand…barely.

"And the pumpkin made a thud." Watanuki muttered as he rubbed his forehead. He then sighed. "I think we should take Fai-sensei to Seishiro-sensei in the infirmary right away…before any serious happens."

"You worry too much." Kurogane scoffed. "The moron's passed out. That's all."

"But Kurogane-sensei," Syaoran cried. "I think Fai-sensei's bleeding!"

"Please. That's just the fake blood I filled that plastic pumpkin with." Kurogane answered calmly.

The red liquid started to form a puddle as the chemistry teacher didn't move an inch.

"…At least…I think it is."

* * *

Seishiro snickered. "That moron of a gym teacher actually thought the pumpkin was empty." He closed the door that was filled of shrunken heads. What they don't know won't hurt them..._much_.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


	30. Not your ordinary school day

Yeah, it's a bit late but hey better late then never right?

Want to the reason? Read **_A scare can last a lifetime_.** That's at least **one** reason. XD But it was worth it. ^_^

**_AeroTundra:_**_ Okay, so Some friends and I are all gonna dress up as zombies and walk down streets and stuff on the day before Halloween. __Sounds fun for the fic riiiiiight? :3_

Sounds fun to me. Ha! XD

As for the rest, enjoy~!**  
**

* * *

**Not your ordinary school day**

* * *

Yuui stared at the empty classroom in front of him. It was a cool, colorful fall day in the academy and the school was well into the next term after summer break. However, it wasn't a weekend, it wasn't a holiday of any kind, it was just another school day.

So why does the whole school felt like a ghost town?

'_Where is everyone?'_

"Good morning, Yuui-sensei."

The cooking teacher sighed in relief. "Ah, finally. A familiar face." He smiled as the student took a seat. "Good morning, Syaoron. I trust that you had a good night's rest."

"I did, sensei." Syaoron then frowned. "But something weird happened before I came here. Something…odd."

"I know." Yuui looked around the classroom. "There's not a soul in sight." He then waved his hand. "There's no chatter before class, the hallways are bare, and even the teachers' lounge is empty. And yet the school's doors are open…like someone _had been_ here but….there's no one. It's almost scary."

"No….well yeah, I see that too but…." Syaoron stood up and went towards the teacher. "What I mean is…lil' bro's missing."

"What? You mean Syaoran?" Yuui asked. "Syaoran, the punctual child, is missing."

"It's not just him." Syaoron continued. "It's all of our friends. Watanuki, Sakura, Doumeki and others." He then placed his hands on the desk. "What's weirder was that last night, he's been acting weird…and that's just not like him."

Placing a finger under his chin, Yuui nodded. "I see. Well now do you mention it…brother has been acting weird last night. I mean more so then usual." He frowned. "And he had this big goofy smile on his face all evening. I asked him what he was smiling about but he'd just giggled. Then he left before I woke up."

"That was for me as well." Syaoran nodded. "Syaoran wasn't there when I woke up this morning nor was any of our friends."

"Plus Kurogane and Yuuko-sensei not being here, Kamui and Subaru, even Seishiro and Fuuma." Yuui crossed his arms. "I'm starting to think that there's a random day-off that we're just not aware of."

"If that's the case, how could we go into the school?" Syaoron asked.

"Well I think—"

"_Uh…."_

Silence fell upon the pair.

Yuui blinked. "What the—"

"_Uhhhh….."_

…..

"Was that…was that a _moan_?" Syaoron asked, feeling a bit paranoid.

The cooking teacher laughed nervously as he rubbed his arms up and down. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, Syaoron." He smiled tightly. "There's no one here besides us. Maybe it was a cat or something."

"Well if it was a cat, it sounds like it was in pain…" Syaoran deduced. "Or a drunk."

…..

"Oh god." Yuui's hand met his face. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"What is it?"

"Brother." Yuui muttered. "I bet he came very early today and snuck in a few drinks before class. God knows he's a bit of lightweight when it comes to drinking." He frowned deeply. "And of all places to get wasted."

"If that's the case, then I think we should get Fai-sensei." Syaoron opted. "He might still be a bit tipsy and if he's found by Kurogane-sensei, the situation might turn for the worst."

"God, as much as I don't want to deal with a drunken brother, I don't want to deal with a drunken brother _and_ an angry gym teacher on top." With a huff, Yuui stood up and went to the door. "I'm going to find him. You coming?"

Syaoron smiled. "You don't have to ask."

* * *

"Brother! Brother!" Yuui called out through the hallway. "Where are you?"

"Fai-sensei." Syaoron yelled. "If you can hear us, try to yell back. We'll follow the sound of your voice."

Yuui sighed as he leaned on a wall. "It's no use. We've been through three different hallways and checked out almost ten classrooms. If Fai was really here, we'd found him by now."

"He could be in a closet." Syaoron said. "Wouldn't be the first time he would be there." He then smiled as Yuui started chuckling.

"Oh god." Yuui grinned. "To find him in one of them, making out with a broom was one of my highlights at this place."

"Yeah, poor broom." Syaoron laughed.

"_Uh….."_

….

"Oh my god, was that?" Yuui slowly said.

"That sound." Syaoron narrowed his eyes. "It's that sound again…but it's a bit louder than before. Which means it is getting closer." He then frowned. "That also means…."

"Brother!" Yuui shouted. "Wherever you are, we're coming. And for god's sake stop moaning like that, we'll get some medicine for that hangover once we get you-"

"_uH….."_

….

"…That…didn't sound like brother…did it?" Yuui quietly said.

Syaoron shook his head in slight shock. "No….it sounded…deeper…and raw."

"_Uh…."_

"_Urh…."_

"_Ah…."_

"_Arh…."_

"Oh god, there's more drunk people in this dang school. They had a party last night!" Yuui exasperated as his hands went to his head. "There's no amount of medicine for _all of them_." He turned around in frustration. "I should call that creep of a nurse and get him to deal with this."

"Yuui-sensei…." Syaoron stepped back and tugged on Yuui's uniform. "I don't think those people are drunk."

"What? Of course they're drunk! What other explanation is….." Yuui frowned as the sight before him. "…there?"

Behind the pair, were a horde of people only….they weren't exactly people. Some of them had blood splattered on their clothes and skin. Flesh was hanging from their arms and legs as some were even missing their eyes.

In fact, the group almost looked like….

"_ZOMBIES!" _Yuui screamed out as he pulled Syaoron in instinct and the pair ran down the hallway.

"I don't understand!" Syaoron yelled as he tried to keep up with Yuui while being dragged. "How can there be zombies? Zombies don't exist!"

"Tell that to _them_!"

The zombies groaned and moaned as they…walked fast towards them. The more they move, the dirtier the floor got.

As Syaoron was looking behind his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes. Some of the 'undead' looked sort of familiar. He couldn't place it but he had a sinking feeling that he knew a few of them somewhere.

* * *

As the pair rounded into a corner, they took deep breaths.

"Did….did we lose…them?" Yuui said in between breaths.

"I…I don't know." Syaoron answered. "They….they seem really fast for 'zombies'. Maybe it's like _Dawn of the dead_ or something."

"Oh god, if that's really the case, we are both screwed." Yuui frowned. "We have to find some weapons to use against them or find the nearest exit and get the hell out of here."

Syaoron narrowed his eyes in thought. "Well, we can run to my locker."

"Why?"

"Well today after school, I'm going to my archery club with Doumeki." Syaoron explained. "And I brought my equipment with me since I don't have my own locker for the club."

"You mean you brought your own bow and arrows?" Yuui asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Only if I suck at aiming; which I don't by the way." Syaoron hastily added. "Plus the nearest exit is almost at the other side of the school. Who knows how long that would take."

"…So our options are either hide somewhere safe…or run to your locker and hopefully take down those monsters." Yuui summarized. He groaned. "Considering that we both don't know any good hiding places…yet, I guess we have to fight them?"

"I'm afraid so." Syaoron shrugged. "But hey, if we die, we die fighting right?"

"Somehow I don't feel any better about this even with that weak reassurance of yours."

* * *

With the groans and growls closing in on them, Yuui was scared out of his wits. "How much longer, Syaoron?"

"Just a little longer. I have to get this lock open." A click was heard and Syaoron smirked. "There!"

"_AHHHRRRRGGGGHHHH!"_

Yuui paled as Syaoron frowned.

"Oh god, they found us." Yuui whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm just about ready." Syaoron hooked the case on him and steady the bow. "Get behind me."

Yuui complied with no argument.

Syaoron sighed. He took a deep breath. "They're close." He took out an arrow and placed it on the string of the bow. "Ready…"

The zombies were running towards them with great speed.

"Oh god, we're going to die!" Yuui said loudly said.

"..Steady…."

The first zombie picked up speed as it lunged at Syaoron.

"Syaoron!"

"Now!"

"_STOP!"_

Syaoron almost dropped his bow as he saw someone very familiar. "Syaoran?"

"Wait, what?" Yuui said as the fear started to leave him.

In the midst of the 'undead' crowd was Syaoran who looked like his face was clawed off. "Don't shoot, nii-san! It's okay!"

"Lil' bro, is that you?" Syaoron stood as Syaoran hugged him. "What the? Am I missing something here?"

"That's what I like to know!" Then Yuui felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see…

"Yuui~!"

"AH!" The cooking teacher jumped back. He then glared at the 'zombie' who apparently had no shame. "Brother! That's not funny."

Fai covered his mouth. "Of course it is~! You should have seen your face!" He then yelped as he was grabbed by the collar by his younger twin.

"You have five seconds to explain to Syaoron and I before I will cast away all mercy and beat the tar out of you!"

Fai squeaked.

"It was my idea."

The four plus the zombie crowd looked over to see Yuuko in her normal attire.

"What?" Yuui asked.

"Since it is Halloween and all, I thought it would be fun to dress up like zombies and scare any unsuspecting victims. But I guess I didn't expect you and Syaoron to be the victims." Yuuko explained with a smirk.

"So you thought it'd be fun to scare us." Yuui frowned as he let go of Fai. "I seriously thought that the school was ambushed by the undead. I was scared you know!"

"Aw, don't worry Yuui." Fai said as he hugged Yuui. "We didn't mean to take it that far. It was just for the fun of being scared. I'm sorry."

As Yuui felt his anger flowing away, Syaoron patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Far or not, I was definitely spooked. Nice job." Syaoron grinned.

Syaoran blushed with a smile. "T-Thank you."

As the crowd took of their masks and make-up, Syaoron had a thought. "Hey, so back to the topic, are zombies really real or not?"

With a dark grin, Yuuko stared at them. "Oh I don't know. What do you think?" And with that, she walked away.

Yuui gulped. "I don't like that look on her face just now."

"Oh come on!" Fai laughed. "There's no way that zombies are real….right…?" He whispered. "Right?"

No one can answer that certain question.

Nor did anyone slept well that night.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	31. Postit warnings from hell 2

Another chapter up.

I'm trying to ease my way back into the funny stuff so be patient please? I'll try my best

Also, **Fate Kashigo** I know that I replied but if you're reading this right now, I'll get to writing that funny school experience you sent me through PM. Just wait a little longer. I'll post it up, I promise. ^w^

For the rest, enjoy~!

* * *

**Post it warnings from hell 2**

* * *

_Hey Yuui,_

_I found your dumb ass brother sleeping on next to my front door wearing nothing but bubble-wrap and stiletto shoes. Do I __**want**__ to know what happened to him last night?_

_-Kurogane_

* * *

_Doumeki,_

_Watanuki won't be at school today. He's still traumatized by that little prank you pulled yesterday. It's a good thing you actually know what to do with an arrow and a bow or else you'd had to explain to Yuuko-sensei on why Watanuki ended up being the target instead of that apple._

_-Syaoron_

* * *

_Hey Sakura!_

_Come by after school today. I got this amazing outfit that I want you to wear. I made it myself of course. And don't worry; I did it without Fai's help this time._

_He may be good at science but he has to realize that tinsel is not the best use for fabric just yet._

_Sorry you had to wear that jacket that one time, by the way._

_-Tomoyo_

* * *

_Kurogane-sensei,_

_I don't know what happened with you and Fai-sensei but I think I speak for the entire class when I say; I'd rather fail for the day then run laps in princess-style dresses. _

_-Syaoran_

_P.S-We're skipping class today. Sorry._

* * *

_Saya-sensei,_

_I believe you owe me an explanation on why one of our staff was buried in multi-colored wires and with a monitor on his head._

_Despite how amusing I found the situation, Kurogane-sensei does not and I rather not go through another one of his tantrums. _

_He's a big baby after all._

_-Chairman Yuuko_

* * *

_Fai-sensei,_

_I'm very sorry for what happened. I didn't know where those chicks went. One minute they were with Kurogane-sensei and the next they were gone. When I heard about the situation I was shocked. I had nothing to do with them pecking at you in a rude manner, I swear!_

_-Kobato Hanato_

_P.S-They are rather cute with those ninja outfits on though, weren't they?_

* * *

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I hope you're feeling better. I know that what happened wasn't your fault. Though it was more of my brother's fault then anything._

_So I guess it's safe to say that he should never be next to you while walking; especially when there's a lake involved. _

_-Sakura_

* * *

_Kuro-Puu!_

_Are you up for tonight? It's been a tough week and I think we should to that nice bar that just opened up. It has the coolest drinks and karaoke! Two of my favorite things in one! _

_And I'm sure the crowd would just__** love **__to hear you sing! You're just so fun when you're wasted~!_

_-Love and kisses, Fai_

* * *

_Fuuma,_

_Get that perverted creep of a brother away from mine! It's bad enough that he freaks students out on a regular basis but he's stalking Subaru like he owns him or something!_

_If you won't do something about him, then I will! And believe me, I read enough mystery novels to know where to hide the body._

_That is, if there's a body to find._

_-Kamui._

* * *

_Seishiro,_

_You really got to stop freaking out Syaoran. The boy has enough problems with school, home, girls and overprotective brothers who want to kill him on a daily basis. Let's not add severe trauma to the list._

_-Yuui._

_P.S-Your sense of humor is morbid and sick. Get professional help._

* * *

_Himawari,_

_Can you meet me at the front of the school? I'm afraid to come inside. You know…after what happened and all._

_-Watanuki_

_P.S-Doumeki's an evil jerk._

* * *

_Kamui-Nii-san,_

_I know you're my brother and all but there has got to be a limit to how protective you can be. And more importantly, I want to know how you could make such a dent in the vending machine. Do you do realize you have to pay for it, right? _

_-Worried, Subaru._

* * *

_Lil' bro,_

_I won't be walking home with you after school today. I was called in the chairman's office and now have after-school detention._

_Me and Yuui-sensei both._

_How that'd happen…let's just say that there are things that a cooking teacher shouldn't know._

_-Syaoron_

* * *

_Kobato,_

_It's not my fault that people were laughing at you. I told you that really doesn't look like a bird and a cat._

_More like a sheep with no legs and a…well whatever the second was supposed to be, it was no bird._

_Not even close._

_-Fujimoto_

* * *

_Hey Kurogane,_

_To answer your question on why brother was wearing bubble wrap and those shoes this morning, three things happened._

_Alcohol_

_Low tolerance._

_And a series of bets. _

_However, how he ended up in your front door was anyone's guess._

_The bar was on the other side of town._

_For now, let him sober up and I'll pick him up later. Hopefully it'll be the last time he'll touch a cup of brightly colored liquor. That's for sure._

_-Yuui_

* * *

**END**

* * *

For those who are slightly confused on the new character imput in the Horitsuba fics (Excluding _Anything but Simple _And _It_'s _worth it_) that I do:

**Saya** (**Blood-C**): **Sch****ool Technician/Computer** **Teacher**

**Kobato Hanato **(**Kobato**): **Biology Teacher **(**Uak****ari** and I agreed on that when we were chatting on _MSN_ one time)

**Fuuma **(**TRC!Version**): **Math teacher**. (Same as above)

**Kamui **(**TRC!Version**): **Philosophy Teacher/Lecturer** (More of **Uakari's **idea then mine. I just agreed to it. XD)

**Subaru **(**TRC!Version**): **English Teacher/Head of the theater department **(Based on **Uakari's** Horitsuba fic _Something Rotten _(-read it!-)which I thought was a good idea)

**Seishiro **(**TRC!Version**): **Nurse** (I know, creepy huh? XD)

_Don't forget to review and check out my other stories._

_Until Next Time~! __^_^_


	32. No…way…

****Yep.

* * *

**No….way…**

* * *

"Hello~?" A peppy voice called out into the hallways. "Hello~? Is anyone out there~? I have a lovely surprise for my wonderful friends and students that can't wait~!"

* * *

Kurogane grumbled as he tried to move to the wall. "Damn it all. I wish that moron would just die already."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Kurogane-sensei." Sakura softly scolded.

"As harsh as that sounded, Sakura, I have to agree." Syaoran said. "After all, one could only take Fai-sensei's shenanigans for so long."

"Lil' bro's right." Syaoron grinned. "This takes the cake of all the silly things Fai-sensei has done."

"Why couldn't my brother be normal?" Yuui groaned out.

"Well whatever the case, we don't have much of a choice then to stay here until Fai-sensei goes away or gets bored." Watanuki grumbled.

"Could be days." Doumeki pointed out.

"_Shut up._ No one asked you anything, Doumeki."

"Anyway, all we can do right now is just wait in this utility closet until the coast is clear." Syaoran frowned. "_If_ the coast is clear."

Kurogane growled. "Stupid teacher."

Himawari just smiled while being the watch-guard.

* * *

It was the first and certainly not the last time, the gang hid from the infamous chemistry teacher.

_No one_ wanted to associate with a giant goofy turkey with a huge turkey baser filled with gravy.

_Thank god_ for many emergency exits.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Make your own jokes about the costume. I would love to hear them. XD

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone~! ^_^**


	33. A very scary winter's day

Better late then never.

Enjoy my late night writing drabble. ^_^

* * *

**A very scary winter's day**

* * *

"Syaoran…."

"Yeah?"

"We've been walking for quite some time…right?"

"Of course we have, Watanuki. Why do you say that?"

Watanuki glanced at the open range next to them as they continued to walk down the street. "Call me crazy but I think I have seen the same exact snowman on every block."

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran looked where Watanuki was looking. Just a bit into his vision, there was a big yet simple snowman that had a red cap on its head and what look to be a sword though it was only a very thick branch. But what made him feel a bit suspicious was the angry look on that snowman. That expression was very similar to a certain gym teacher that he had to deal with almost every afternoon.

Speaking of which….

"Did you hear about that prank Fai-sensei pulled at the school Christmas party?" Syaoran asked. "I was with nii-san and Sakura in the cafeteria at the time so all I heard was screaming."

"Pfft. Of course." Watanuki put his arms up. "Fai-sensei dressed up as Santa and kissed Kurogane-sensei on the lips! And to make matters worse, they were _wasted_ with all of that alcohol!" He then cringed. "That mistletoe was _not there_ when we came in!"

"Mokonas and Yuuko-sensei?"

"Who else?"

Just then the two friends stopped and stared at the snowman. Did it just…._move_? It couldn't have. Snowman are usually stoic and still…right?

And is it just their eyes or did it became angrier?

…

"We should run."

Syaoran nodded. "Good idea."

"Watanuki~! Syaoran~!"

The two glanced behind to see Santa—I mean Fai-sensei walking towards them with a bright smile. They paled. _Oh no._

"Fancy meeting you two here." Fai smiled as he was up to the students. "Are you two enjoying winter break so far?"

Smiling nervously, Syaoran nodded. "Uh, yeah. In fact I'm going to see Sakura for some hot chocolate."

"And I'm going with him!" Watanuki quickly added.

"Ah! That sounds like fun." Fai then pouted. "As much as I want to join you, I have other plans."

"Really?"

"Yep." Fai then checked his watch. "In fact I was supposed to meet him here."

_Oh no._

"Who are you w-waiting for, Fai-sensei?" Watanuki asked; suddenly felt scared.

"Oh, just my favorite friend in the whole wide world~!" Fai then clasped his hands. "Kuro-puu-sense—"

The moment went by in slow-motion. The snowman exploded, Watanuki wailed, Syaoran fell onto the sidewalk and Fai was soon covered in snow. However, that didn't last long at the three looked over and saw that a fourth person has arrived.

"K-K-K-Kurogane-sensei?" Syaoran stuttered in fear.

"Oh crap, we're screwed!" Watanuki yelped.

"Kuro-puu?" Fai asked; as half of his body was out of the mound of snow. "What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Lifting a thick branch, Kurogane then smiled. But the level of maliciousness on that smile was off the scale. "_Just wanted to return the Christmas spirit that you bestow upon me last night. I hope you know run through the snow because by the time I'm finish with you; you'll in buried six feet under it."_

Fai nervously chuckled. "Oh come on, Kurgs. Can we just forgive and forget~?"

It was already too late for the blonde as the male student duo beat Kurogane's warning to it.

Though nothing says 'Joyous Christmas Spirit' like attempted murder and potential massacre among the general public while singing a morbid version of 'jingle bells'.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all~!**

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	34. Hideandseek gone wrong

It has been a while since I finished a request. XD I have no excuse except I was finishing '_Worlds Apart' _before the New Year. XD I'm so glad I got to complete another story. ^_^

This story is brought to you by** Fate Kashigo**: [_There was this one time in 6th grade. I was on cleaning duty at that time and I was not happy. I really wanted to get home and my head was aching really bad! So since I'm such a fun-loving person (who isn't right? Oh...except for sadists and such...) I suggested a game to my group mates who were on cleaning duty with me. Since they really want to get home too, they agreed. After some suggestions, we finally decided to play hide-and-seek...with a twist. Our class adviser was the 'it'. Every afternoon, she comes to our classroom to check if the people on cleaning duty are doing their job. Our goal for this hide-and-seek was to hide from her and try not to be seen sneaking out of the room. _  
_I was hiding in the broom closet at that time. I didn't know where the other guys hid. All I knew was that it was a really long time before our adviser finally came. I tried to remain silent but it was really dusty in the broom closet and I couldn't help sneezing really loud. Unfortunately, my teacher heard it and went to see what it was. She was really mad when she found me and asked me what I was doing there. I couldn't tell her so I simply said that the other guys were hiding as well. (And you wouldn't believe it...) our teacher said that they had already left. They had come to her in the faculty room saying that they were finished cleaning. I was really embarrassed 'cause I was the only one left. What was worse, our adviser thought I was going to play a prank on her which was NOT good since I've made it clear that I didn't quite like her._ _Until now, I still haven't forgiven the guys who were on cleaning duty with me for dumping me like that.]_

I added a few twists of my own.

Also, if you guys still have any funny school experiences, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll credit you and make a story out of it. ^_^

Enjoy.

* * *

**Hide-and-seek gone wrong**

* * *

"Oh come on, Watanuki. It's not like we ditched you or anything."

"Gee really? Because leaving me in the closet and having to deal with Kurogane-sensei alone seems like ditching to me!"

Doumeki calmly sipped his carton of milk. He was slightly amused as he saw Watanuki having a fit as usual; though this time around he had every right to. He then glanced at Syaoron who didn't look sorry at all despite the guy apologizing. He placed the carton down with a sigh. "It wasn't that big of a deal. Calm down."

"Calm down. _Calm down_?" Watanuki growled. "Because of you two, I have the next two weeks to be with the gym teacher helping him with cleaning now and you're telling me to calm down?" He shouted.

"Could be worse; you could have been found by Yuuko-sensei and be forced into that dress again."

"For the last time, that wasn't me!" Watanuki screamed. "And you can't prove that!"

"Anyway…." Syaoron intervened. "It's not like we wanted to ditch you. We just couldn't find you."

"As if." Watanuki sneered. "Kurogane-sensei found me easily."

"Kurogane-sensei can find Atlantis and still has time to yell." Syaoron rolled his eyes. "Besides, you were the one who didn't check if we were here or not, we thought you left already."

"We were in the freaking lab playing hide-and-go-freaking-seek!" Watanuki yelled. "And as I recall it was your idea in the first place!

* * *

"_Hey guys, I know something we can do while we wait for Fai-sensei."_

_Watanuki and Doumeki glanced over._

"_And do you have in mind?" Watanuki asked._

"_How about a game of hide-and-seek?" Syaoron suggested._

_Doumeki blinked before slightly nodding. "Sounds good."_

_The blue-eyed teen scoffed. "Fine. I guess if it kills time and all."_

"_Then it's settled." Syaoron. "Now, we all hide somewhere that Fai-sensei would never find us and wait. It'll probably confuse the heck out of him."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Fine."_

* * *

"And it worked very well." Syaoron commented.

"Yeah." Watanuki sighed. "Until yesterday!"

Doumeki sipped his milk.

* * *

_Watanuki snickered as he hid himself in the lab closet. "There's no way that Fai-sensei would find me in here. He barely uses this closet anyway." He tucked himself on the floor next to the broom and some used goggles. He smirked as he heard the door open. No doubt Fai-sensei has dropped in._

"_Oh this is going to be good." Watanuki whispered. He then sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Damn, this closet sure is dusty." Then he sniffled again; only audibly that time. Out of nowhere, he sneezed so loudly that not only his body shook but the dust around him blew upwards from the air below. He then heard the doorknob rattle._

_The door open._

_Crap._

"_Watanuki?"_

_The teen looked up and his eyes widened. It wasn't Fai-sensei but someone worse. "K-K-Kurogane-sensei…uh…how do you do?"_

_Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Right….mind explaining to me why the hell are you hiding in the moron's closet?"_

"_Ummm…." Watanuki was tongue-tied for words. He can't lie but he didn't think the truth would be any better. But after seconds of silence, the teen sighed. "Fine. I was playing hide and seek in the lab to kill time. But I'm not the only one! Syaoron and Doumeki are hiding with me too!"_

"_Those two?" Kurogane said. "But you're the only person in this room."_

"…_what?"_

"_Yeah, I just saw Syaoron and Doumeki heading out of the school. I just came back because the moron left his damn house keys again."_

"…_.."_

"_Seriously, what the heck were you thinking? If I hadn't come, you'd be in this school all night." Kurogane grumbled. "You realize how much trouble you're in at this point?"_

"…_I think I have some idea on that."_

* * *

"So much for friends." Watanuki grumbled as he was waiting for Kurogane-sensei to start cleaning duties once again. "They didn't come back to get me. I can see that in Doumeki…and Syaoron…kind of but still…jerks."

Just then a note slipped under the door of the gym office.

Blinking, Watanuki took the note from the floor and glanced at it. He smirked. "There's no way." With that he dropped the broom and ran out the room.

* * *

_Hey Wata-kun._

_I heard of your dilemma and I was shocked._

_However I have a plan._

_Meet me on the roof of the school._

_I'll be there with two fire hoses._

_With Doumeki and Syaoron down there…I'm afraid it's going to rain very heavily._

_Care to join me?_

_P.S-It's a bit of getting payback at Kuro-puu-sensei for that snowman incident so kill two birds with one stone right? Well….more like two birds and one puppy with one stone._

_See you there~!_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next time~! ^_^**


	35. Just when things were peaceful

Sorry for the lack of updates, not much inspiration when you're on another TRC/Horitsuba crossover and a KuroFai ficlet series.

XD

* * *

**Just when things were peaceful**

* * *

Sakura was walking to the academy one morning as always. It was raining so she had a flowery pink umbrella over her head to avoid getting wet. She just said goodbye to both her older brother Touya and Yukito just as they were leaving for their school.

She was humming cheerful tune as the rain pitter patter on the sidewalk. It was a cold day so she was wearing a thick light colored jacket with rain boots and gloves. It was finals week and she had classes that had tests that needed to be done. But the good news is that she had no tests in the afternoon.

The girl had hoped that after finishing her tests, she can join Himawari and Syaoron later to go to the café for some cake and tea. She wanted Syaoran to come but unlike her, he had a whole day of exams so he won't come out as early. But at least he'll have Watanuki and Doumeki with him.

She was turning a corner and saw a bit of the academy not too far from her. It was pleasing to know that no matter how chaotic the school was, it was still a school. Of course, Touya has reminded her that one of those days, the school itself will suffer if the antics of the staff were to keep up.

Sakura reassured him that it'll never happen.

Then she was in the front of the school

Oh no.

"You're speechless too?"

Sakura looked over to see Syaoron leaning on the stairway. She dumbly nodded.

"Yeah." Syaoron stood up. "It all happened so fast. One minute the building was intact and the next, a big gaping hole appeared at the whole side of the school." He then crossed his arms. "If you're worried about anyone getting hurt; it's fine. No one got injured badly those there were bruises and scrapes."

The girl glanced at the boy. "Anyone we know got hurt?"

"Fai-sensei did but then again it was his fault in the first place." Syaoron smiled. "Chemical reaction and all."

"…." Sakura looked back at the semi-destroyed building. "So….no exams huh?"

"At this point," Syaoron chuckled. "Exams are the _least_ of our problems."

Somehow Touya's crazy accusations weren't as crazy as she thought.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Admit it; at some point in your life, you wished this kind of thing would happen to avoid finals that you never even studied for.**

**XD**


	36. Brothers will be brothers

I know it's been _forever_ since I updated this but a lot of things were taking my time and not much inspiration. But lucky me, this came up. XD

Enjoy.

* * *

**Brothers will be brothers**

* * *

"I see you're with my sister again, brat."

Syaoran sighed as Sakura angrily pouted at her older brother Touya. This happened on a regular basis. Walk to school together, spend at school together, and walk home together. Unfortunately, while Sakura was a teenager, she was still young.

Which was somehow more than a reason for Touya to tag along as much as he could. Though Yukito have yet to address the problem.

"Nii-san, for the _hundredth time_ Syaoran's not a brat." Sakura huffed. "He's a very good friend and just wants me to be safe as much as you do." She missed the slight blush coming from the boy in question.

"Doesn't matter. The way I see it, he's still a brat." Touya stated; feeling smug.

"Touya—" Sakura started but felt a hand on her shoulder and look to see Syaoran smiling at her.

"It's okay, Sakura. I don't mind. He _is_ your older brother." Syaoran placated the young girl.

Sighing, Sakura relented but turned her head back at Touya with a glare. "You know, you're not the only older brother. Syaoran has an older brother too and he doesn't like it when you make fun of him."

"Pfft. You mean that _other_ brat?" Touya scoffed. "Yeah, he's not much of a damn threat. And for someone who's older, he's freaking shorter than this one." He pointed to Syaoran with a grin.

"You don't know nii-san!" Making fun of him was one thing but having someone make fun of his twin wasn't something that Syaoran was going to take lying down. "He's the strongest guy I know. He's also smarter, faster and braver then you'll ever be!"

Sakura had to stare at Syaoran. He _rarely _raised his voice at Touya when he had to deal with him but she smiled nonetheless. "Yeah!" She turned to Touya. "Syaoron's a very great guy and mother said that you shouldn't make fun of people for no reason!"

Touya had to shake his head in disinterest. "Whatever. If that second brat is so great. Where the hell is he now—"

Out of nowhere, something pushed through Syaoran and Sakura like the wind and in the midst of three seconds, kicked Touya hard in the stomach, sending him flying several feet before hitting the sidewalk.

The figure leaped down in a fighting stance before it stood up and turned to the younger duo. "Someone called for a rescue?"

"Nii-san!" Syaoran cried out as he ran and hugged his brother. "I thought you had basketball practice."

"It got canceled." Syaoron hugged back with a grin. "And I couldn't help but overhear a few times while trying to catch up with you guys."

"I'm sorry." Sakura giggled. "Touya-nii-san can be a bit overprotective…."

"No kidding, although…." Looping an arm around Syaoran's shoulders, Syaoron pulled him close. "I can be overprotective too." He gave Sakura a look as he said it.

"Nii-san…." Syaoran blushed; already feeling embarrassed enough.

Sakura smiled. "I got it. You don't have to worry about Syaoran with me."

"I know. Just checking." Syaoron grinned toothily.

"Um guys…what do we do about him?"

The three turned to see Touya still knocked out on the sidewalk.

Syaoron shrugged. "Meh, I guess I can drag him back or something."

"Wait," Sakura pulled out her cellphone with a smile. "I got a better idea." She should have done this from the start.

"So Touya, what did we learn?"

Touya grumbled as Yukito helped him walk home as he held his aching and bruising stomach. "Don't make fun of Sakura's friends. You never know when they have older brothers too…."

"Good." Yukito nodded. "And Syaoron already apologized for that act so let bygones be bygones. Okay?"

"Whatever." A lingering pause then followed. "I still hate the brat."

"Well after today Touya, the feeling is mutual for someone else." Yukito sighed. He liked Touya but he really needs to get off his high horse once in a while.

Or else he'll end up black and purple on the ground by _Little dragon_.

* * *

**END**

* * *

In case you don't get the last line: in a fic called **December Baby: Yuui and the boy **by **Leia de Flourite **since the Li' twins _are _Chinese, she gave Syaoron a very convincing and legit native Chinese name that translates literally to **Little Dragon **thus...

XD


	37. Coffee

In response to that canon/fandom business. XD

* * *

**Coffee; have it or get out**

* * *

Kamui was in a mood. Not a usual one, mind you but a very _very_ awful mood. Any student or staff who would see him walking by the hallway would swore that a dark cloud was hovering over his head.

And his eyes bright and angry.

Why Yuuko would hire him as the philosophy lecturer was beyond anyone.

Subaru was grading some tests that his morning students took before the Thanksgiving holiday when he heard the door slam open. He was so used to his brother's antics that not a flinch came from him. "Hey there, nii-san." He greeted; not looking up from his papers. "Rough morning?"

"Fucking brats." Was Kamui's response as he passed the table and his brother; patting the younger's shoulder as he went.

Chuckling, Subaru shrugged. "Well, just a couple more classes and then you can enjoy the holidays as much as you want."

"Yep." Kamui nodded. "No dumbass students, no annoying fucks like Fuuma and no more creeps like Seishiro."

"Nii-san, I keep telling you. Seishiro is not a creep."

"Yeah and those voodoo shrunken heads on his desk were just a coincidence." Kamui rolled his eyes as he picked up a cup. "And that shrine with your damn picture inside that closet."

"He likes me."

"He wants you as a sacrifice for his demonic powers."

"You exaggerate sometimes." Subaru huffed before going back to his tests. "Anyway, they'll be going to the country to meet up with a few relatives so we won't be seeing them for the next few days."

"So there _is_ a god. Finally." Kamui sighed as he went to the coffee maker. However to his dismay, it was empty. His eyes went wide. "…Su-chan…"

"Oh god nii-san not _that _again…"

"There's no coffee."

There was a short pause before Subaru turned around. "...I-I'm sorry?"

With as much control as he can muster, Kamui's cup was practically on a lifeline. "_There's no more coffee_ in the pot." He growled.

'_Oh dear.'_ Subaru gulped as he nervously smiled. "I-I didn't know. I was grading tests." He should have paid more attention. He knew how testy his brother can be sometimes but if he doesn't get his daily intake of coffee; it was pressing a button to end the world.

Just one thing and everyone's screwed.

"Then who the hell took the last cup of coffee and didn't make more?" Kamui shouted. "There's a damn rule to that! Whoever was last makes more!" He slammed his hand on the counter hard; making his brother jump a bit. "Who the _hell_ was here before?"

The English teacher went silent. He blinked. "Um…"

By the grace of some deity somewhere, the door opened again.

"Hey Kamui!" Fuuma came in with a cup in his head. "Happy thanksgiving!" He walked into the room. "Yuui's making a feast for dinner tonight and we're all invited. Want to come?"

"Um...F-Fuuma…" Subaru's voice was low but scared. "M-Maybe you shouldn't be here right now."

"Hmm? Why not?" Fuuma looked and saw the cup Kamui had holding crushed. He blinked. "Whoa, what's up?"

Throwing the cup to the floor, Kamui turned to Fuuma with bright glowing eyes. "You…_you_ were the one who took the last cup of coffee?"

Blinking more, Fuuma smiled. "Want a sip?"

Subaru sighed as he quickly gathered up his belongings, and left the room. He knew that neither of them was going to come out in one piece. Or the room for that matter. But nothing says_ thanksgiving_ like a feud.

Well they'll be family soon enough.

Or later, it depends on how badly Kamui will hurt Fuuma.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yep, it happened.


End file.
